Dragonborn Chronicles
by FalajaDragonborn
Summary: Bastard child of a Nord and banished from his own homeland, Falaja Nightwalker has decided to go to his father's home of Skyrim. Little does he know of what he will face and the power that is inside of him. But will life be better or will he be in more pain than before? And will his secret be known?
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

(Warning: This story contains graphic violence and may also include sexual encounters. Viewer discretion is advised. Rating: MA only)

(Author's Note: I know this is the intro to the game, I just wanted to see if you enjoyed how I write my stories. Hail Sithis!)

Chapter One: Beginnings

Back and forth. Back and forth. As I slowly opened my eyes, I took notice of two things. What I first noticed was that I no longer wore my own clothes, but rough clothes that were made from burlap. Then I noticed another thing. I was in a horse-drawn cart and my hands were bound with thick rope that chafed my wrists. As I slowly lifted my head, I found my eyes looking directly at a Nord. As he took notice of me and stated, "Good, you're awake," I examined him. He wore a blue and brown hauberk, obviously of military origin. He had long blonde hair and a beard that looked more like stubble than an actual beard. His hands were bound and I noticed that he wore fur boots and gloves that were worn from use.

As I listened to him explain that we were currently prisoners, (which I had figured out from the ropes) I examined the other two men in the cart. One was a Breton who wore the same clothes as I but had long brown hair and drawn eyes. The other man looked a lot like the Nord in front of me, except for two things. First, he wore a bearskin cloak and was dressed like a noble. Secondly, his mouth was gagged, which I found odd.

My companions and I were being driven to what appeared to be a small town. The only thing strange about it was that it looked more like a military outpost then a real town. As we drove through the gates, I looked around, drinking in my surroundings. I noticed there was another cart and we were flanked by at least two horsemen. The town's gate was being patrolled by archers, which from the uniforms they wore, I was able to determine that they were soldiers of the Imperial Army. This only made my fears worsen as I had heard of their reputation and was not comforted by it.

"Look at him, General Tulius, the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this." I could tell by the way he said this, that the Nord all but hated the Empire. Now while I will admit, I had little love for them either, I wasn't so vocal about it. As we trundled past some buildings, the townspeople pointed and whispered. One man told his son to go inside the house and not leave. I watched as the boy reluctantly agreed, and then became wide eyed as he saw me.

I will admit, half of the whisperings were directed at the other prisoners, and the other half was most likely directed at me. It's not everyday that a Khajit like me leaves the sands of his homeland and journeys into the cold northern waste known as Skyrim. As the reader most likely knows, you cannot imagine a person without a description, so I will tell you my appearance. I stand at 6' and am covered in coarse grey fur, with two lines of black streaking down the top of my head, all the way down to my feet. A long tail protruded from my backside and was currently wrapped around my hip and down my leg. I have long, catlike ears, with tufts of fur that protrude from the inside, as well as several rings that are pierced through my ears. My face was speckled with white and black dots around my nose and a long mustache protruded from my upper lip, with two gold rings at the end of each tip. I also am rather muscular and have three claw marks that stretch from the top of my left eye and down across the bridge of my nose.

No doubt I was a rather exotic sight. I had little time to think about this and realized with a jolt that the cart had stopped in front of what appeared to be an execution block. I then knew that my head would soon rest on it. As we filed off the cart a young soldier read off our names. When I stepped in front of him, he looked puzzled and checked his list. He asked me what my name was and in a voice that belonged to a Nord, I responded, "Falaja. Falaja Nightwalker."

The man looked surprised as he heard both my name and my voice. He turned to the armored women beside him, who I guessed was his commanding officer. "Captain," he asked in a nervous tone, "what should we do with this one; he's not on the list." The captain responded with a voice that answered his question and sealed my fate. "Forget the list, he goes to the block." "By your orders Captain." he responded, and then turned to me and reassured me that my remains would be returned home. I walked over to the block and watched as the executioner decapitated a young man, dressed in the same garb as the Nord who stood next to me, to the cheers of the crowd that had formed.

I was picked next and as I was picked, I heard what sounded like a loud roar. Prisoners and soldiers alike began to mutter with fear, looking around the town to see what had made that horrible sound. As I walked forward, another roar tore through the air. At this I leaned toward the Captain, for impending death gives one a queer sort of courage, and whispered in her ear, "It appears your brave and loyal soldiers seem to be about to wet themselves." At this she grabbed me by my neck, and pushed my head down onto the block. As I looked at the executioner, I noticed a flash of black appear over the horizon. As it disappeared from my sight, I heard men shout and call for the General.

"Archers! What do you see?!" cried the captain. At this moment the executioner, deadest on his gruesome work, lifted his heavy axe and prepared to separate my head from my body. And he almost would have, if a dragon hadn't plummeted from the sky at that moment and landed on the tower behind him. As its black, scaled body landed, it crushed stones beneath its feet and sent a jagged fragment into the executioner's neck. As he choked and spit out his own blood, collapsing to the ground, I knew that my situation had gotten worse.

I stood up and watched as the great beast let loose a mighty roar, causing a great storm to open up in the sky above him. For a moment, I stood there, terrified of this beast's power. I then heard a shout and turned to see the Nord that rode in my cart beckoning to me and telling me to run. I have never run faster than I did when I ran from that dragon. As I entered the keep, the door was bolted and secured as the Nord asked the man in the bearskin cloak (who now no longer had a gag) what was going on. He inquired if the legends could be true, and the man responded in a deep, commanding voice, "Legends don't burn down villages"

As he said this, I looked around, noticing that there were stairs that led to a higher up level. The Nord then turned to me, and told me to run and see if there was a way out upstairs. As I ascended the steps, the rope around my wrists chafing me with each step, I met a young man on the stairs who said that there was no way out. Suddenly, the wall next to him exploded, trapping him underneath some of the rubble. The Nord then cried a warning as the serpentine head of the dragon snaked in. It looked down upon the man, who was trying to move the rubble off of his legs. It's great, black maw opened, and a torrential fire poured out, incinerating the man, and left nothing but a burned and decaying corpse. As it pulled its head out and flew off the Nord cried out, "See that inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!"

My feet left the stone as I flew towards the roof. As I landed, I crouched and rolled to lessen the impact. The burning timber and thatch of the roof caused me to cough and sputter as the smoke filled my lungs. I stood up, and peered through the smoke, hacking and coughing at the same time. Locating the stairs, I stumbled down and out a hole in the inn's wall. I ran smack into the list reader as he pulled a little boy to safety. "Still alive prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to say that way." he said.

As we ran through the village, I watched in both fascination and horror as the dragon tore through the Imperial soldiers as if they were nothing but rolls of parchment. As the soldier and I ran through towards what appeared to be the barracks, we ran into the Nord, who had found himself an iron axe. "Raloff, you damn traitor, out of my way!" the soldier yelled. "We're escaping Hadvar," Raloff replied, "You're not stopping us this time." "Fine, I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovengarde!" Hadvar shouted back. Both men then told me to follow them. As I had no love for the Empire, I decided to follow the man called Raloff. It was well that I did, for the dragon proceeded to land and snap up Hadvar in its jaws, much like how a mouse is snapped up by a cat. As I ran into the keep with Raloff, I continued to wonder if I would survive this horrible ideal. And as the door closed and the sounds of the keep being destroyed filled my ears, I knew that if I did, I would be the luckiest man alive.


	2. Chapter 2: Friend Among Enemies

(Warning: Story contains graphic violence and may also include sexual encounters. Viewer discretion is advised. Rating: MA only)

Chapter 2: Friend Among Enemies

"And don't come back you skooma-drinking thief!" yelled the guards as they threw me out of the prison. I landed on the ground with a fwump, my hide armor cushioning the fall. Unlike what most people believe, even though us Khajit look and sometimes act like cats, we don't land on our feet like they do, unfortunately. The guard's laughter was cut off as they closed the door. _Racist fucking Nords, _I thought to myself, _accusing me of stealing when it was that damn singer, what was his name, ah, Mikael. I'll fix that bastard if it's the last thing I do._ But at that point, the voice of reason chimed in. _Right, and then the guards can arrest you for good._

As I walked along, pondering to myself, I began to near the marketplace. As I descended the steps, lost in thought, I suddenly crashed into somebody. As soon as my body left the earth, I began to assess the dangers. I glanced to see who I had collided with. As soon as I did though, my heart stopped. Falling alongside with me was the most beautiful Nord that I had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a blue dress, homemade by the look of it, with an iron dagger strapped to her waist. She wore a leather corset over her dress and tan boots. Her closed cropped hair, now streaming around her face, was a shade of ruby red that you could only find in a rose.

Wishing no harm to come to this woman, I grasped her and pulled her close, cushioning her fall with my body. Sadly, my arm had no cushioning and promptly broke as I landed on the hard stone that made up the market square. As I lay there, releasing the woman from my grasp, I dimly perceived a small crowd had gathered, muttering amongst themselves.

"Is that Ysolda?"

"What's that cat doing with her?"

"Bet he tried to steal her gold and then they both fell."

"Somebody get the guards! Tell them we have an accident in the market!"

It was not long before a few guards arrived. By that point, I was sitting on top of the lip of the well, and the woman, who I assumed was Ysolda, was sitting on a crate by the jewelry stall. The guards began to question bystanders as to what happened. The stories ranged from I tried to catch her to I tried to rob her. Nobody apparently cared to the fact that I was clutching my arm and was in a lot of pain. Looking at the beauty that I had saved though, it was worth it.

The next day, I was sitting in Breezehome. My arm was fortunately on the mend. I planned to go hunting today. As I settled down at my table to drown my temporary sorrows in a mug of Blackbriar Mead, I heard a knock at my door. Curious, I opened it to find the girl from the marketplace standing at my door. She looked at me with a sense of both wonder and dare I say it, glee? "Hello, is this the house of, um, Fulujay …" she trailed off as she noticed that I was giving her blank stare. "My name is pronounced Falaja," I said in my deep, Nordic voice, "If you have trouble saying it, you can call me Nightwalker. Now I don't believe in keeping a young woman like yourself out in the cold, so would you kindly come inside?"

At this, she stammered and seemed flustered, so I took her by the arm and shut the door behind her. "Sit down by the fire, and tell me what brings you here." I moved to the cabinet where I kept some spare bottles of mead. Grabbing two bottles, (I forgot about the already full mug that I had) I sat down in the chair next to hers, filled a blue ceramic cup, and offered it to her. She took it into her hands and sipped at it, obviously nervous around me. I then realized one of the reasons she was nervous was probably because I forgot to put on a shirt. Things like that slip your mind when you are more concerned about your life than anything else. Embarrassed, I walked upstairs and grabbed a shirt from my wardrobe.

As I walked downstairs, I noticed that while she hadn't moved from her spot, she was intently studying my house. Sitting down I promptly swallowed my drink in one gulp. "So, you probably came here to say thanks, which you don't need to," I said, "I appreciate the gesture and all but it's late and…" "Can you help me earn your boss' trust?" The words exploded out of her so violently that I was caught off guard.

"My boss?"

"You don't work for the traders?"

"No, what makes you think I do?"

"It's just that, um, well, you're a Khajit, and you are a long way from home, so I assumed that you were, well, working for them?"

At this I grasped my war axe from the table and slammed it into the wood of the table. I leaned close to her and growled "So, 'cause I'm a cat, you think I don't make my own path in this world? That I follow others and become their servants? You think I risk my life for another man's gold? Is that what you think?!" I practically yelled the last sentence, inches from her face. "I-I ju-just assumed that y-you…" she said, quivering in terror. The silence that followed lasted for what seemed like ages, until I exploded into laughter. "By the Nine! You should have seen the look on your face!" I fell onto the floor, clutching my stomach as I howled.

Her brow furrowed as she frowned, looking down on me. "That was a pretty low trick and you know it." I didn't respond as I was breathless from laughing so hard. Seeing that I wasn't going to be able to take her seriously from now on, she gave me a sharp kick. She managed to hit the exact spot on my arm where I had broken it previously. I hissed in pain, causing my ears to stand at attention. I gave her a look that, if possible, would have killed her. She just smirked at me, her previous fear having left her, and said, "So, do you want to hear my business proposal, or not?

I perked up at the sound of that. Unless it was a bounty letter or a job from one of the caravans, I rarely had work proposed to me. I sat back down in my chair and leaned back, the warmth of the fire on my legs. "What kind of job?" I inquired. "Well, as I have told you, I want to earn the caravans' trust. And there leader proposed that if I got him a mammoth tusk, he would do business with me." "So, what, you want me to guard the shipment or something?" "No," she responded, "I want you to help me get it from one of the giants' herds." I leaned forward and stared at her quizzically. "Unless you know how to speak the giants' tongue and have something to trade for one of their mammoths, I doubt they will give up one willingly." "Well, I was hoping you could help me with that."

I leaned back and let out a sigh. "Well, I was planning on clearing that giant camp by the city for the bounty, so I guess you could come along. What combat experience do you have?" She looked down into her lap. "Yes, that's the problem; I don't know how to fight. The most experience I've had with fighting was when I stabbed a man for trying to steal from me." Noticing me about to interject, she continued. "I also have decided to hire Amren, the Redguard that lives here, have you met him?" I nodded, remembering the time that I fought through a group of bandits to retrieve his father's sword. "If you want to do the job, then meet us tomorrow by the gate. We'll wait until noon."

She stood up and walked to the door. She paused as she opened it, "Oh, and by the way, it was nice to meet you Falaja." And as soon as those words left her lips, I made up my mind to help her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Job

(Warning: Story contains graphic violence and may also include sexual encounters. Viewer discretion is advised. Rating: MA only)

Chapter 3: The Job

The ground was cold and wet and I could smell mammoth dung. All in all, it was an average day near the giant's camp known as Bleakwind Basin. I looked over at Amren, as he crouched beside me. He was nervous, his breath coming out in big, white puffs. He looked back at me and grinned. "She's not one for the cold, is she?" I looked back at Ysolda. In addition to her dress, she wore a fur-trimmed coat with a large hood. "Aye," I responded, "makes me wonder why she wants to trade with the caravans if she can't even take a slight breeze." Amren chuckled. "Alright, back to the task at hand."

I nodded and we crept forward, trying to be as quiet as possible. I moved behind a rock as Amren drew his sword. I pulled out my father's bow. It was a beautiful bow, made from ebony ore and strung with mammoth sinew; it was a strong weapon, capable of putting an arrow through three men at once. My mind temporarily recalled a bittersweet memory of the first hunt I went on with him.

_A wildebeest stood before us, grazing by an oasis. He watched as his father pulled on the string of his bow, arms and back flexing. His father let go, sending one of his ebony-tipped arrows on a deadly arc towards the beast's heart. It struck true, sending a fountain of blood onto the sand as it sliced through both meat and arteries. 'Well, go on now, slice her up.' He eagerly rushed forward, wanting to prove to his father how well he had learned since the last time. 'I'm going behind this bush and doing my business, holler if you need my help.' He waved him off, cutting the meat off the beast with his knife. A few minutes later, he felt someone behind him. 'It's alright Father. I know how to skin an animal.' 'Good,' said a raspy voice, 'then you'll fetch me a decent piece of coin.'_

_He turned, saw the voice that had spoken. It was a very thin khajit, who looked to be under the influence of skooma. He grabbed him and held a dagger at his throat. 'Now don't sssssay anything or I'll ssssslit your throat.' Just as he was about to drag him away, an arrow shot straight his shoulder, causing him to yell in pain and drop him. He looked to see his father standing on the lip of the oasis. The khajit dropped to his knees and began to beg. 'Please sssssir, mercy!' 'You threaten to kill my boy!' His father shouted. 'And you expect mercy?' And with that, he let loose the arrow._

I shook my head, clearing the memory from my mind. No use dwelling in the past. I readied my first arrow and pointed it at the first m. Before I let loose, I whistled to Amren. He nodded, and then charged forward, brandishing his sword and screaming like a banshee, as he headed for the other giant. They big oaf I was aiming at turned, presenting me my target; the back of his neck. I fired, then charged forward, drawing my matching dagger as I did so. Coming behind the giant, I thrust through his eyeball, killing him and putting him out of his misery. Pulling it out, I noticed to my amusement that is eye remained on the blade, pink and glistening, blood oozing from the opening I had cut through it. I flicked it off, then dashed towards where Amren was busy fighting the other one. As I dashed towards the giant's legs, I slid between them, slicing through the tendons on his lower calves. It cried out in pain as it fell to its knees, giving my friend his chance to slice off its head.

The blade went through cleanly, slicing through the thick muscle and bone. Blood came gushing out as the head hit the turf, rolling till it plopped into the nearby pond. "I would guess that he is dead." Amren said. "Aye, now let's allow Ysolda the pick of the herd."

We walked back to where she sat, waiting for us. I motioned over my shoulder to the three mammoths behind me. "Which one do you want?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Siege of Solitude

(Warning: Story contains graphic violence and may also include sexual encounters. Viewer discretion is advised. Rating: MA only)

(Hey readers. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'll make up for it though. Also a little cat and dog romance, if you know what I mean.)

Chapter 4: The Siege of Solitude

I had a busy life ever since that first mammoth hunt. I had slain Alduin, become Harbinger for the Companions and (secretly) the Listener/leader of the Dark Brotherhood. My training with the Greybeards was complete and the Blades had been restored. (I won't bother to recite those damn adventures to you because Talos knows that they will be recorded hundreds of times by the fucking historians. Anyway, I will now return to the narrative.) I walked out of my tent in the Stormcloak army, camped outside the walls of Solitude. Taking a deep breath, I walked towards the commander's tent. Opening the flap, I was surprised to see both Galmar and Ulfric inside. "Stone-fist! What brings you here? I expected to see Ulfric for the final push, but not you!

Galmar looked up from the map of Solitude he was holding and laughed. "Hail Stormblade," he responded, "Ulfric here wanted me to stay behind and bash some imperial skulls that are still scattered about. But I told him if he didn't let me join you two for the attack on ol' Tulius himself, then I would bash his head instead. Hahaha!" Ulfric looked at me with a slight grin. "As you can imagine Stormblade, Galmar is very hard to refuse when he's got one hand on that hammer of his and another on your shoulder." I chuckled at his observation. "Yes, but back to the business at hand. What is your plan to take Solitude? I really would like to end this war today, if you would be so kind."

The smile faded from Ulfric's face. "Yes, about that." He walked outside and called for the captains. As they followed him inside, he looked at me. The look was one he always had on his face when he was about to send someone to their deaths. "I have a plan of attack, and it relies solely on the Dragonborn." He looked over at me. "How strong is your Thuum? Do you think you can break the gates?" I thought about it for a while. "If you are asking me to take down those gates, I can do it. But I'll need to recuperate for awhile. I can't destroy an object that size and then swing a sword without a rest. You'll need to protect me till then." Ulfric nodded. "If Solitude wasn't built on a cliff, I'd just surround them and starve them out."

"Aye, but where would the fun be in that? I don't know about you Ulfric, but I'm not one for sitting and sieges are boring." Galmar crossed his massive arms. "I'll follow your plan, but on one condition." Ulfric looked at him inquisitively. "And what would that be, old friend?" Galmar leaned forward, a huge grin on his face. "Why, you let me guard Stormblade. Talos knows that as soon as he sits down to rest, Tulius is going to send a whole legion against him."

"But Galmar, they're going to have mages." I looked at him. "And, last I recalled, you don't know shit about magic." Galmar looked at me with a hint of malice. "Oh?" he growled. "And what is your plan then? Sit there and let them hammer at you?" "Not at all my friend, I just think another Blade or two would come in handy.

Ulfric looked at me with puzzlement. "The Blades? I thought they were dragon hunters. Do they now accept service as a mercenary company?" "No, my friend, they have not fallen that low." I pointed to the map of Skyrim that was laid across the table, towns and forts marked with small flags. "The Blades will not engage in a fight with the Empire nor the Stormcloaks, unless you piss them off. But they are obliged to protect the Dragonborn, and since I am he, they will serve as a sufficient guard force for the time.

Ulfric nodded. "Fine, you may send for them. Although they are accomplished warriors, I will not force them to fight afterwards if they wish not to. Until then, we shall set up a few trebuchets and bombard the city until they arrive. While that is happening, I want the men to drill and be well rested. Dismissed.

They rode in on horses a week later. As they dismounted, I went to meet them. "Hello Delphine! A long time it has been. When was our last hunt together, two months ago?" Delphine looked thoughtful as she dismounted. "No, I think that it was three months ago. But, who can say for sure? They're always popping up like weeds no matter where you go." I laughed, "Well, your tents are over there, allow me to escort you to them.

As we walked, the others began to talk with me as well. "Dragonborn, I must ask a favor of you!" I looked back. "What is it, Marcurio?" The thin Imperial looked at me and gulped nervously. "I have concocted a new Destruction scroll, but I am hesitant to test it out. I'm afraid I don't have sufficient power to use it." I nodded; knowing full well how dangerous an untested spell could be. "Alright, I'll try it out, but after the battle, not before. Understand?" He nodded and I looked over at Belrand, who was examining some of the women as we walked. "Look out Belrand, I think you forgot to examine that Sheildmaiden's ass! If you're lucky, she'll let you touch it for some "Nordic luck."

Belrand looked at me with a grin. "Aye, maybe I will." He walked over to where the aforementioned maiden was sharpening her sword. "I'll let you know how it goes over dinner!" I shook my head, chuckling at his retreating back. "Don't worry Harbinger, he learned to not try and seduce me." I looked over at Aela, commonly referred to as "the Huntress", and smiled. "I'm guessing he learned the hard way?" "Yep, kicked him right in his jewels." she laughed. I looked at her for a few more seconds, then turned to the others and showed them to their tents.

As I showed everyone their tents, (including Belrand, who was applying ice to his nether regions when we found him) I wondered why exactly Aela had accepted my offer. She already had high standing as a Companion. There was no need to become a Blade if glory was what she seeked. When I had proposed the idea to her, I had expected her to say no, but she had leaped at the chance to join. I just had no idea what her intentions were, and I was no closer to figuring them out.

Later that night, as we feasted together with Ulfric and Galmar, I asked about what I had missed while fighting in the war. "Not much," said Delphine. "Most interesting thing that happened was when we had to clear out some Forsworn that had decided to try and move back in." "Twas a difficult fight," Belrand acknowledged, his face red from the mead, "But nothin' we couldn't handle. You should have seen Marc, he near exploded one with his fireballs." Marcurio smiled as he took a bite of the roasted goat leg before him. "Yes, it was quite spectacular. But enough about us, tell us about the time when you fought those bandits with nothing but your fists."

And so the meal passed, story being swapped for story, until the fire died and we all retired for the night to prepare for the battle tomorrow.

As I lay sleeping in my tent, I heard the tent flap being lifted open and someone slipping inside. I'm normally not very paranoid, but being this close to Solitude had me a little on edge. I continued to pretend to be asleep, slowly reaching for the dagger under my pillow. The intruder drew closer to my bed, reaching out with their hand to grasp my arm. As soon as they made contact, I suddenly grabbed their wrist, pulling them on to the bed and placing a knife at their throat. "Well, this isn't how I expected the night to go. Killed by my own Harbinger because I disturbed his sleep." I blinked in surprise.

"Aela"

"Yes, that's my name."

"What are you doing in my tent, and dressed in your old Nord armor to boot?"

"Why Falaja, I thought you liked me in this armor, or is another dagger of yours pressing against my abdomen?"

I pushed off of her and sat at the foot of the bed. She sat up as well, and I noticed the slight wobble as she did. "Your drunk Aela, you don't know what you're asking for." She crawled over to me and pushed a finger against my chest, leaning her face towards mine as she did so. "Aye, I probably don't but I think you want this as much as I do." Before I could protest, she pressed her lips on mine and slipped her tongue into my mouth. All my hesitance gone with that kiss, I returned it, wrapping my own tongue around hers and reaching for the clasp for her breastplate. I pushed her onto the bed and as she ran her hands through the fur on my chest, I removed her top and beheld her breasts.

She was already turned on, her nipples standing at attention. I began to knead her mounds with my hands, occasionally tweaking her nipples as I did so. She moaned in response, reaching down and removing her pants so she could pleasure herself. I moved from her breasts and proceeded down her stomach, delivering light kisses as I moved lower. She squirmed against the bed, unable to control herself as I arrived at her entrance. I looked at it, inspecting the glistening opening she had made with her fingers. I moved forward, gently licking the outside of her pussy without going in too deep. "Oh, fuck!" she moaned, "Just put your damn tongue in there."

Instead, I retreated from between her legs. She sat up and growled at me. "Now, now," I scolded, "I think I deserve some oral pleasure at least" She smiled, and pushed me down onto the bed. "Let's see what kind of sword you got under these pants." She reached forward and pulled them off. "By Talos and Hircine above that is huge!" she said, her green war paint making her look even more startled than usual. My dick was rather impressive. Ten inches long and two inches wide, it was what many a maid had called a "monster cock."

Getting over her surprise, she reached out and grasped my shaft with her hand. Starting slowly, she began to stroke it as she leaned forward and began to tease the tip with her tongue. I leaned back, groaning in pleasure. She responded by putting it into her mouth, taking it in inch by inch until it filled her mouth. Moving her head back and forth, she began to suck me off, increasing in speed with both her mouth and hand. No longer being able to resist, I grasped her head and held it in place. She looked at me, her eyes protesting, as I slammed my cock down her throat.

Her throat and eyes bulged as all ten inches went in. I then began to furiously fuck her mouth, slamming my cock in over and over until I could no longer hold back. With a furious cry, I emptied my load into her mouth, shooting thick and sticky gobs down her throat. I began to pull out, but she stopped me, swallowing every drop and then licking away the excess off my shaft. She looked up at me with slightly pained eyes. "That was rather cruel don't you think?"

I began to apologize but she put a finger to my lips. "Shhhhhh, its fine. I like a man who takes the initiative." I smiled and said back to her, "Well, I don't complain if a woman does the same. Besides, I'm not finished yet." She looked at me, puzzled by my words, until I threw her down onto the bed. I spread her legs and positioned my still hard cock at her entrance. I then began to tease her, probing her opening with my tip. She moaned in agony, writhing on the bed as I did so. Suddenly, she wrapped her legs around my waist. "You bastard, just stick it in me." she begged, pulling me closer with her legs. Accepting her request, and not being able to wait any longer, I penetrated her, filling her pussy like it had never been filled before.

She gasped in pleasure and began to buck her hips against my strokes, setting a rhythm that was comfortable for both of us. I began to increase my pace and she did as well. Our bodies by this point had become practically entwined, sweat and pleasure mingling on our bodies like vines in a winery. I felt her climax release, her whole body shuddering in pleasure as her juices flowed out of her. I kept pounding away, causing it to last longer and longer, her body becoming limp as I did so. My own excitement reached, I increased in speed, pounding in and out until I couldn't hold back. With a ferocious cry, I spilled my seed inside her womb, overflowing it and causing it to spill out.

I pulled out and fell down next to her, spent from the furious lovemaking session that had just occurred. I turned towards her and saw that she had passed out from the whole ordeal. I smiled and pulled her close, covering our bodies with a fur as I did so. And with her in my arms, I drifted off to sleep.

(Whew, that was a lot. I think this definitely makes up for the last chapter. I honestly didn't expect to write so much. Oh well, hope you enjoyed. And don't worry, you'll find out what happened the next day and how the battle went as well. It will all in the next chapter. Hail Sithis!)


	5. Chapter 5: Battle of Love and War

(Warning: Story contains graphic violence and may also include sexual encounters. Viewer discretion is advised. Rating: MA only)

Chapter 5: Battle of Love and War

I laid there in the bed. She was pressed against me, her head on my shoulder, one arm draped across my chest. _I did it,_ I thought, _I finally doomed myself._

"Hey, Falaja, have you seen…" Delphine stopped in her tracks as she entered the tent. "I'm changing in here! Get out!" "S-s-sorry, I'll leave you be." She scurried out of the tent, a flush creeping up her cheeks. _Why was Aela in there? Did they…? _She shook her head. _I will not make judgments. I will do my duty. _Setting her shoulders, she marched off in search of Belrand and Marcurio.

I placed the helmet down on my bed and looked over at Aela. She sat across from me, sharpening her Blade sword over and over. "Aela, why? Why did you do that? Why did that even happen? You weren't that drunk. So, I want an answer and I want it now." She continued to sharpen her blade, so I just went back to putting on my armor. Dragonbone that I had infused with ebony, it was a really strong set. Rather beautiful as well, tendrils of ebony weaving over the surface. The helmet itself had been carved from Alduin's skull, black as night and radiating power. As I moved to place it on my head, I heard her stop.

"Skjor." I turned towards her. "You remember him, no? Your sworn Shield-Brother, slain by the Silver Hand?" I sighed and turned towards her, the helmet placed back on the bed. "Yes, Aela, he was like a brother to me. I didn't fight with him for long, but when I did, he was a force to be reckoned with." She looked down and took a deep breath. "We used to be lovers. But that changed when he died and you were there to comfort me. I began to fall in love with you. I never thought it possible, see as you turned down the chance to become a werewolf."

"But that didn't matter because you charmed me from the beginning. And when you offered me a position right by your side, I was overjoyed. I finally believed that I would be close to you, and that we would be together. But then, you ran off to join the Stormcloacks and I was stuck with Delphine hunting overgrown lizards that can fly. Do you know what that is like?" She looked up and I saw she was crying. "Knowing that the one you love, the one you wish to spend your days with, is always gone, out of your reach?" She angrily stood up and walked over to the tent flap.

"I know."

She turned to look at me, the tears still in her eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said I know!" I stood, my hands tearing off one of my gauntlets. "Do you see this ring? I love someone else as well! For Talos's sake, I wish I could be with her. But the Gods forbid that I, the Dragonborn, be happy for once in my life! I wanted to settle down after I killed Alduin, marry her, start a family! But she told me she couldn't feel safe in Skyrim with the war going on so I said that I would stop it. Do you understand? As much as I care for her, I potentially sacrificed my life so that we could be together!" I walked over and placed my hands on her shoulders. "I am sorry. I am sorry that I can't love you or give you the life you want. But I can tell you this. You have to move on. Love is a powerful thing that has started wars and brought happiness amongst its followers. Out of love for you, I ask that you let this moment pass. Find a man, one that will care for you, fight with you, and when Hircine calls you to his Hunting Grounds, he'll be with you."

Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around me. I held her as well, and we stood that way for a long time.

"Is everybody ready?"

"Where's my shield?"

"Here it is, don't lose it this time."

"I've lost my helmet! No, wait, here it is."

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can have the strongest warriors, and yet they still take as long as the Imperials to get ready." I walked past the men with Galmar, chuckling at their clumsiness. "Aye, tis a strange thing indeed. Just as strange as a Khajit that fights for the Stormcloaks, wouldn't you agree? I glared at him through the helmet. He looked back at me and grinned. "You can calm down your tail; I was only joking with ye."

I looked behind me to see that my tail was indeed upright and with a grunt, relaxed the muscles. Galmar grinned and beckoned me after him. "Your Blade friends are waiting for you in the vanguard, try to save some of those Imperials for me, eh?" I gave him a look. "Yeah, Ulfric wants me to help capture Elisif. The good news is that I've heard her guards are some of the Imperial elite, so they'll present a little bit of a challenge." I chuckled, "I thought that you were supposed to be with me. Am I going to find Ulfric's dead body in his tent after the battle?" Galmar laughed. "No, I agreed with him, Elisif is just as important as Tulius, so my blood lust has been sated. I'll see you later when we win this thing, with a cask of the Empire's finest wine to boot!"

I smiled and waved at him as he headed to his men, then turned around and walked towards the front of the lines. As I walked, I gave the men I passed some words of encouragement to bolster their spirits. (You know, that kind of stuff that leaders do.) I approached Delphine, who was busy strapping on her shield.

"Is everybody ready?"

"Yes, they're just up ahead, once you shout down those gates, we'll protect you till you're ready to fight again."

"Will you leave when I am healed?"

"Aye, we swore to take no part in this, we would violate our oath if we did any more than this."

I nodded. We then proceeded towards the others. Belrand was joking with Marc, while Aela readied her bow. Delphine signaled them over and the five of us walked towards the gates.

The gates were large. They were strong too, judging from the look of them. Standing before them I took a large breath. "Fus..." The strength began to build, the words becoming more than just measly words. "…Ro…" The power gathered in my throat and when it reached its peak, I released it. "…DAH!" With an explosion of stone, the gates flew off their hinges, landing in front of the execution platform, crushing the soldiers that stood behind it. Exhausted, I collapsed to one knee. Marcurio knelt down and began healing me as the others put down their shields and proceeded to fire both arrows and fireballs at any soldiers that approached. "Don't worry; I'll have you fixed in no time." "Thanks friend, I can't wait to get in there." I replied, squinting through the dust and dirt from the gate. Delphine stood near, her shield blocking arrows and blades alike. "I, oof, would like to be gone as soon as, umf, possible." She parried a soldier's clumsy stab and brought her blade across his neck, causing ruby drops of blood to land on her face. "Agh, I think that some of that got in my mouth!" "I find I quite enjoy it when I taste an enemy's blood." said Aela, losing an arrow into the forehead of an archer who had stayed out in the open too long. She had made no secret of her "blessing" to the Blades and had used her power on more than one hunt. Belrand grinned at her remark and said, "Aye, fills yer spirit with vigor, it does." Delphine just shook her head and returned to her business of ending the lives of those who dared to attack the Dragonborn.

Marc's spell was almost finished and I was feeling better than ever. Thanking him, I got on my feet and tapped Delphine on the shoulder. That was her signal to leave. She glanced back, and with a nod, ordered the Blades to pull back. As I watched them go, I wondered if I would see them soon.

The Imperials must have been emboldened by their retreat for a group of at least ten surrounded me. They slowly advanced, cautiously hiding behind shields, probably wondering where my weapon was. I smiled inside my helm and realized they were about to get the shock of their (soon to be over) lives. I reached behind my back and pulled out a small cylinder that fit in my palm, and then took a ready stance. I pressed a small button near my thumb and watched as my weapon unfolded itself.

It was an intriguing, spear-like weapon that I had found in a Dwemer vault. I had never seen a weapon like it before and it took some time before I learned how to use it. I watched as the spear extended in both directions, stopping when it reached a length of six feet. Out of one end, a large, axe like blade extended. Broad as well as heavy, it was the perfect tool for smashing through shields and heavy armor. Out of the other end, sprouted a crescent shaped blade. The points and curve of the blade were sharpened so well that you could cut through stone itself. (Not that I would have recommended it though.)

The Imperials stopped, caught off guard by the strange weapon. Gripping the staff with both hands, I lunged at the nearest soldier. The heavy axe head smashed through his shield, snapping his arm so that white bone poked through, with streams of blood rolling down his arm. As he turned away, screaming and clutching his hand, I spun the staff and decapitated him. As his head rolled from his body, I turned on the others.

I fell into a battle frenzy, snapping bones and slicing flesh. Gouts of blood flew through the air, glistening in the pale, morning light. A soldier's arm fell on the cobblestones, and I grinned with mad pleasure as he screamed. I spun twice, snapping one's leg and slitting another's throat. I tore through them, a whirlwind of death and pain. Carving through them like a butcher carves horker steaks, I soon completed the grisly task of war.

As I turned to head into the city, I heard one of the soldiers cough. "How?" The soldier was female, and her words came out in a pained whisper, her ribs crushed from one of the many strikes I had dealt to her and her comrades. "How are you so fast, so agile? No cat I have ever seen moved that fast. How do you accomplish the impossible?" I walked over to her, strapping my staff onto my shoulder. "You want to know how?" I straddled her, my knees digging into her sides. She whimpered in pain and gave me a pleading look to stop. Leaning close, I whispered, "Do you want to die?" "No, please," she coughed, blood running from the corner of her mouth, "I don't, please, help me." "Are you sure?" "Yes, please, whatever you must do, do it."

I nodded and leaned down, my face inches from hers. "Then let me save you." I ran my hand down her cheek, cupping her chin with my fingers. And as I smiled, she saw how I meant to save her.

And she screamed.


	6. Chapter 6: What They Never Told You

(Warning: Story contains graphic violence and may also include sexual encounters. Viewer discretion is advised. Rating: MA only)

Chapter 6: What They Never Told You

I rose from the bodies, blood dripping from my armor. I smiled a grim smile, tore the body from my spear. Today was a good day.

I ran towards the Blue Palace, leading a band of Stormcloacks. I arrived to chaos. Arrows flew, swords crashed together, men screamed as they died. From the looks of things, my brothers needed reinforcements and they needed them now. I sent the men with me into the fray, then stepped back to see where I was needed most.

I noticed the Imperials were concentrating a sizeable chunk of their forces around the doors of the Blue Palace. Running towards them, I carved a path, blood flying from my spear. I arrived to a scene straight from legend. There stood Galmar, so full of arrows he looked like a thorn bush. Blood streamed from the wounds, covering his face and armor in some kind of macabre war paint that made him look insane. He played the part well to, his battle-axe flying about in a berserker rage.

I ran towards and shouted for his attention. He turned and looked, and for a moment, I thought that he was going to attack me. Then the battle lust left his eyes, replaced by a tired and pained look. He started to fall, and I caught him as he fell, pulling him into a nearby alcove. He looked up with bleary eyes. "What are…? Argh! "He looked at me with hatred as I pulled out the arrows. "What the bloody hell are you doing that for?" "I'm trying to save your life!" I snapped back at him as I began feeling for a healing potion in my pouch. "Well, I'll thank you when you can get me back in there! And what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Ulfric, assaulting the all-mighty Tulius and his bastard elves."

I pulled him deeper into the alcove as an arrow screeched off the cobblestones at his feet. "I would be, if a pile of rubble hadn't cut me and those men off. Ulfric told me to assist you and then help take down Tulius after we captured Elisif. And it looks like my men and I came just in time." Galmar gave me a weak smile and said, "Aye, that's true. Everyone here was on their last legs before you came to help. If it weren't for you, we would have been killing each other to a draw."

I finished healing him and backed away. "You stay here and gather your strength, your men too. "I'll get Elisif myself." He looked as if he was about to protest. But instead he grabbed a nearby axe and threw it into the face of an Imperial. "Alright, just make sure you get out in one piece. With Elisif alive preferably, not dead." I nodded and headed over to the doors. I began to produce a shout, a shout to break the doors down.

Viarus nailed the last board down. He didn't know why they were protecting some Nord jarl, but he wouldn't let those bastards kill him, no he wouldn't. He stepped back and walked towards the others. "Get those tables against the door! We need all the furniture in here if we want to stop them!" He barked the orders at his men, urging them to move faster, work harder, to stop the rebels from entering the Palace. Someone, an archer on the second floor maybe, shouted. Something about a Dragonbarn or something. All he knew was at that time, all sounds of combat outside stopped. He heard the clank of, what was that, bone? Purposeful strides that sounded powerful. He peeked outside; saw what looked like a Khajit wearing bones walking towards the doors. He pulled away from the window, turned towards his men. "Get ready!" The clanking stopped, and he heard the man speak. "Yol Toor Shul!"

The last thing he remembered was a horrible blast of heat and then he slipped into a painless sleep.

The fire blasted through the doors. Wood crumbled and burned, men screamed as they die, others simply burned. I strode through the ashes and around the bodies, silencing those screams as I passed them. I ascended the steps and proceeded into the throne room.

Elisif stood, surrounded by her protectors. I knew them all and yet, one of them was missing. I just didn't know who. "Elisif! I have come to demand your surrender. Please, let's avoid any more bloodshed!" Elisif looked at me with tired eyes and said, "As long as my people are no longer hurt, I will surrender." "I can assure you that we have only attacked Imperials. Any civilians that are dead will have been accidentally killed." She nodded and her protectors sheathed their blades. "I just would like to know where your court mage is. She seems absent." Her eyes darkened and I could tell that she was angry hearing about her. "The bitch went crazy," one of her protectors said, "looked like she was trying to eat one of the guards. When we tried to stop her, she just screamed 'He's coming' and then ran out of the palace. The guard's throat had been torn out, so he didn't make it. I got her with an arrow though, so she couldn't have gone far." I nodded and then called in my men. "Make sure no Imperials retake the palace. I'm going to help Galmar and Ulfric defeat Tulius."

That's what historians will tell you I said and I would help them, allowing Ulfric to kill Tulius and end the war. But the court mage Sybille was my first priority. I followed the trail of blood she had left. I knew what she was and I couldn't let her leave without explaining what she meant by her statement. I came to a door, and pushed it open, the hinges squealing in protest. The door had obviously not been used in a long time. Behind it was a flight of steps and lining the walls were torches. I preceded cautiously, my footsteps echoing down the stairwell. I reached the bottom and headed down a long tunnel. I strode down the tunnel, listening until I heard it.

It was a sound I had heard many times. It was the sound of someone trying to remove an arrow. Whoever it was, they weren't doing a good job, as evidenced by their pants and cries of pain. I followed the noise until I reached a small alcove. Proceeding through it, I walked towards the sounds of pain.

The chamber I entered was large and octagonal in shape. Rows of chains and manacles were scattered about the floor and walls, spotted with rust and blood. Wicked looking tools were laid out on tables and there was a pile of bloated and abused corpses in one corner. They looked as if a demon had attacked them; eyes popped, bones snapped, intestines falling out of their stomachs. It was a sickening sight. The only apparent source of light was a large brazier in the middle of the room, with hot irons inside it. And there, tending to her wounded arm was Sybille Stentor.

She looked up as I entered and hissed. She had revealed herself and there was no hiding the fact that she was a vampire. I advanced and she backed away from me while doing so she lifted her head to the ceiling and screamed, "HARKON! HARKON RETURNS AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP HIM! YOU WILL DIE DRAGONBORN! YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS LOVED ONES WILL ALL DIE!" Suddenly, she lifted her arms and cast a spell, propelling my weapon from me and sending it spinning into a corner. She leapt at me, her vampiric speed allowing her to move faster than a normal Breton. Slamming into me with a force like a bear, she knocked me to the ground. She grappled my arms and clawed my helmet off my face. She leaned close, so close that my whiskers brushed her face. "But I will be merciful to you. I shall make you my thrall and bring you to him. And he will grant me what I want the most." She cackled, her fangs glinting as she laughed. I looked at her and snarled. "Don't think I'm out of the fight yet you Breton bitch." Wrenching free, I reached over and seized an iron from the brazier. Bringing it over and pushing her off in the same motion, I took the iron and thrust it into her eye.

The vampire screeched as she fell off me, clutching her eye in agony. From between her hands the liquid remnants of her eye ran through, a gooey white and red mixture. As she continued to screech, I leapt at her, having discarded the (sadly) blunt iron. My hands closed around her throat and I began to squeeze. Her reaction was instantaneous, her screech of pain chocked off, she clawed viciously at my arms. Rivulets of blood trickled down my arms and pain coursed through them as she tried to fight for her life. I responded by increasing my pressure, closing her windpipe off more. She only seemed to get stronger, now clawing at my chest, causing my breathing to fill me with pain. I tightened my hands again. Her face, which had been slightly blue, turned an ugly shade of purple as I utterly crushed her windpipe.

But she kept fighting and I had to try a desperate move. Reaching deep within myself like the Greybeards had taught me, I said the now famous words.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The effect of what happened to her head is hard to describe, the best explanation being someone smashing a gourd with a warhammer. Blood splattered all over the floor, as well as my face, and bits of bone and brain littered the stones. Her body lay frozen, only slight twitching from her arms every once and awhile. All that was left of her head was a jagged stump, with pieces of stringy flesh dangling from it. I took a breath and got off of the corpse. Searching her person, I found an iron dagger. Keeping my face turned away, I cut through her cloak to reveal her cleavage. I then took the blade and plunged it between her breasts, swirling it about so the heart was cut to ribbons. Finished with the gruesome task, I fell back onto the cobblestones and readied myself for the final battle at Castle Dour.

But first I needed to find my spear and the strongest healing potion that I had in my bag.


	7. Chapter 7: Some Rest for the Weary

(Warning: Story contains graphic violence and may also include sexual encounters. Viewer discretion is advised. Rating: MA only)

Chapter 7: Some Rest for the Weary

The rain fell, a cold smothering blanket that soaked right through my robes. But I cared not. The rain felt cool, soothing to the touch, a balm for the many aches and pains that I had received lately. Shadowmere continued to plod on, occasionally shaking his head. Water whipped from his mane, spraying about like a fountain. I would just sigh and pat him on his neck and in this matter we rode down the road to my home, Lakeview Manor.

As we traveled, I noticed that Shadowmere was getting tired. His breathing became a little more strained and he slowed in step as well. As much as I wanted to get home and sleep in my own bed, I decided to visit the Dead Man's Drink.

It was crowded when I got there, but in the good way. As I tied Shadowmere to the railing, I heard laughter and singing coming thru the windows. As I walked up the steps, I saw that I wasn't alone outside.

"Dragonborn!" It was the server, Narri. Her outfit was as revealing as ever and even I couldn't resist stealing a glance. She smiled at me and said, "Come on in! The party inside is all for you!" "Me?" "Yes, you handsome devil, you ended the war! They're toasting your name even as we speak. Come on!" I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess one mug wouldn't hurt." "That's the spirit!" she beamed. "Come, everyone's waiting." She opened the door and I followed her in.

When we entered, all conversation stopped. Heads turned as Narri raised her arms and said, "Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, the Dragonborn!" There was a slight pause and then the tavern erupted in applause. Huzzahs and hurrahs echoed as they pulled me in. I didn't resist as it had been too long since I had been in a good party.

Drinks were downed, tales were told. I couldn't tell you how many times my tail was stepped on. But I enjoyed myself and that was the best thing to do. Later, as the party began to die down, I found myself seated before the whole crowd. Narri sat on my lap, holding the (unconscious) Delacourt's lute. With one hand around her waist, I addressed the crowd. "Alright, word has spread that I was a bit of a singer back in Elsweyr. So, I have decided to perform for you, with help from the lovely Narri." She giggled and gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled and continued, "This is a song you've all heard before, so I pity your ears." The tavern laughed at my jape and then quieted down, eager to hear the song. As Narri began to play, I began to sing.

Four songs and thirteen ales later, I was wasted, had somehow won a goat, and had both Narri and Delacourt passed out on my lap. Ignoring the headache that was starting to hammer my eyeballs, I continued to play my lute. The melody I played was one that reminded anyone that heard it of home and their loved ones. The notes were forgotten as soon as I played them, as happens to all good songs or was it all bad songs? It didn't matter, I played and people chatted, slept, or kept drinking. Very few kept drinking.

As I played, a knock came from the tavern's weathered door. The bartender left her spot from behind the bar and went to open it. She arrived at the door, and as soon as she opened it, a man entered and headed straight towards me.

The brown and blue cloth and scaled helmet helped my ale-addled brain to realize that a Stormcloak messenger was standing in front of me. I looked up and asked, "What do you want?" The man nodded at me and said, "Message from High King Ulfric sir." They must have crowned him already, I thought. "Is this important?" "Well, sir…" "Can it or can it not wait till tomorrow?" The messenger turned a little paler than normal. "It's just an invitation to the High King's coronation ceremony. Sir." I sighed and pushed Narri and Delacourt off my lap. "Might as well give it hear. Have yourself a drink on me." I gave him some septims. "I'm heading to bed and then I'm going home tomorrow." "What do I tell the High King?" "Tell him I'll be there. Goodnight." Any other words from the messenger were cut off as I slammed shut the door to my room.

"Ugh, I really have to stop drinking so much, Shadowmere." Shadowmere just shook his head and nickered. "I know, it sucks that such an enjoyable thing has such an unenjoyable consequence." "Baaaaah!" "Which reminds me, what the hell am I going to do with this goat?" Shadowmere responded by shaking his mane. "I guess I could keep it, it could live with the chickens and the cow, and I'm sure Ysolda wouldn't mind." Shadowmere snorted at that. "Oh, fuck off; you're just made of smoke and water, what would know?" Shadowmere responded by bucking me off into a tree. As I spat wood shavings out of my mouth, I glared at both him and the goat, which seemed to be enjoying itself as much as the horse. I pointed a finger at him as I climbed back on. "I swear, one day, I will shoot you with the Wabbajack." Shadowmere merely snorted and we proceeded to Lakeview, the goat following.

Twenty minutes and two bandits later, I arrived at the path that led to Lakeview Manor. The sun had just begun to rise as I dismounted and led Shadowmere to the stable. After feeding, cleaning, massaging, and whatever else you do for horses, I turned to my front door. I breathed the smell of the nightshade and dragon's tongue in the garden. Watched as a hawk alighted itself on the roof to tend to its nest. I opened the door that I had built with my own two hands and entered my manor.

The entryway was filled with both weapons and trophies. Snarling sabrecats, bellowing bears, and sharp swords filed past as I walked towards the main hall. I opened the door and was greeted by the bard (and secret Dark Brotherhood member) that I had "hired". "Everything is fine Listener. No problems." "Good, now," I replied as I unstrapped my helmet, the horns glinting in the firelight, "where is my wife?"

"Still asleep, do you wish for me to help you disarm?"

"That won't be necessary."

"As you wish, Listener."

I walked over to the door that led to our bedroom. For a second I hesitated, and then slowly opened it. Closing it behind me and placing my spear beside the entryway, I turned.

She lay under the sheets, her red hair a slightly tousled mess. As I walked towards her, she turned slightly and I saw her face. Her pale, gentle, Nordic face. I reached the bed and sat down beside her. She only shifted slightly as I unbuckled one of my greaves and placed it on the bed table. I reached over and stroked her cheek. Slowly, she awoke and as she saw my face, she said, "Falaja, is that really you?" I smiled and simply said, "Yes." She sat up, holding the blankets to her chest. Is it over? Her eyes asked and I just responded with a kiss.

She melted into my arms as I kissed her; her warmth flowed through my body. I broke the kiss after a minute and proceeded to disarm. She watched with a smile as I stripped down to nothing but the pants I wore beneath my armor. Climbing into the bed, I lay down beside her and put my arm around her. She laid down and draped her arm over my scarred and furry chest. Running her hand through my fur, she looked up and said, "So how long has it been since my husband has had a women, hmm?" "Well there was that one tavern girl…" "Oh, be quiet."

We lay there for a few more moments before she said, "How about you have a nap while I cook you some breakfast?" I turned to look at her. "Do you have to?" "Trust me, you will like what I've got in store for you." "Alright, but don't leave until I go to sleep." She smiled and gave me a kiss. "Whatever you want."


	8. Chapter 8: The Surprise

(Warning: Story contains graphic violence and may also include sexual encounters. Viewer discretion is advised. Rating: MA only)

Chapter 8: The Surprise

I wandered the black expanse of my dreams and I heard a voice say, "How much do you care for her?" And my response was, "More than you will ever know."

I heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Who is it?" I asked, even though I knew who it was. "Room service," she responded in that sexy voice of hers. "Come in, the doors unlocked." I sat up as she opened the door and my jaw almost hit the floor. She was wearing nothing but an apron and was carrying some eggs with a side of bacon on a tray. As she bent over to place the tray on the floor, I had a nice view of her cleavage and the curve of her back and ass. She straightened up and slowly walked towards me. "Do you like your surprise?" All I could do was nod. "Good, then you'll enjoy this even more." She replied as she reached behind her back.

With a tug, the apron fell free. She stood there in all her glory. I drank in the sight of her c-size breasts, her perfectly formed ass, and her clean shaven pussy. She crawled onto the bed, sexily swaying her hips as she did so. She pressed her chest against mine and said, "Well? Are you going to say anything?" I responded by cupping her head in my hands and planting a kiss on her lips.

Ysolda knew there was no time for words but she still used her tongue. Feeling hertongue against my lips, I let her in, feeling the warmth of her mouth as her tongue met mine. As we continued our kiss, I reached around and grabbed her ass. I pulled her onto my lap and she sat there as we went on with our passion. She broke away and, breathless, said "I've waited for so long." "Me too." I replied as I laid her down on the bed. I sat back and she slightly raised her leg and put her forefinger in her mouth. "What are you going to do next, Dragonborn?"

I didn't respond, I just placed my lips on her neck and gently nipped at her flesh. She gave little gasps of pain and excitement as I did, grabbing my shoulders when I bit a little too hard. I began to move down her body, giving little bites to the soft flesh that I passed, and arrived at her breasts. I began to knead them and she gave a moan of pleasure as I did. Continuing my ministrations, I brought my tongue towards one of her tits and gave her nipple a little lick.

She shuddered at my touch and I continued, alternating between her breasts. She slipped her hand between her slim legs and proceeded to rub at her clit. I moved one of my hands down as well and shoved two of my fingers into her pussy. She moaned at the intrusion and arched her back as I went deeper. Sensing her pleasure, I began to pump my fingers in and out, slowly increasing in speed. She began to moan louder as I went faster, and she responded by increasing her speed as well. Faster and faster, harder and harder, I drove my fingers in and out of her channel. She started to moan louder and began to pant out words. "Please…faster, oh Gods, don't stop…OOOOOHHHH GOOOOODDDSSS!" She screamed as she reached her climax, arching her back and then collapsing onto the bed. She looked up at me and smiled. "Looks like you haven't lost your touch."

"Have you lost yours?" I replied and stood up next to the bed. She smiled and got down on her knees in front of me. "We'll see." she replied as she placed her hands on the hem of my pants and pulled them down. My cock sprang out, slapping her in the cheek as it did. "Still as big as ever." She said as she took my cock in her hand and proceeded to work my shaft. I merely grunted as she worked, running my hand through her hair. She gave the tip of my cock a lick, and then licked along the whole of my shaft, leaving a trail of saliva in her wake. With her other hand she began to fondle my balls, and then proceeded to suck my dick. I stood her and let her work, watching as her head bobbed back and forth, occasionally stopping to either lick the head or my sack. She began to pick up speed and I placed my hand on her head. She stopped halfway and looked up at me questioningly.

With sudden speed and ferocity I picked her up, her mouth popping off my cock as I did so. I threw her onto the bed and positioned her onto her hands and knees. As I prepared to enter her, she stopped me and said, "Wait, as a treat, I want you to do my ass." "Are you sure darling?" She gave my huge dick a slightly worried look. "Not really, but I love you and I want to do something special." "Alright, I'll go slowly and then once you're used to it, I'll go faster and harder." She gulped and pressed her face into the bed as she reached around and spread her cheeks. Being slightly concerned for her, I lubed my dick by pumping it in and out of her pussy a few times. She smiled at me gratefully as I positioned my cock in front of her tight hole.

I eased it my cock in slowly opening her hole. She started to cry out as I did and I began to stop. "No, don't stop," she said, "Fuck, just, keep, going." I complied and began to ease more into her ass. "Oh Gods, that feels so good even though it hurts." Soon, my whole, thick, length was buried inside her. She lay on the bed, panting as I drew it out. Knowing that if she didn't adjust to it soon she may not want to do it again, I took my cock and rammed all ten inches into her ass as hard as I could.

Her scream was intense, coming from the depths of her body. Pleasure and pain exploded out of her mouth as I began to deeply thrust inside her. She began to moan loudly, after her screams ran out, enjoying the anal pounding that forced her into the bed. I drew my dick out and proceeded to pound her faster and harder. She continued to moan in pleasure, begging me to go faster, and I had an idea. Drawing out my cock, I spoke three words. "SU, GRAH, DUN!" My body became wrapped in energy as I placed my cock in front of her hole again. "Get ready for the pounding of your life."

I began furiously hammering her ass while alternating with her pussy, making it seem as if two dicks were inside her. Her screams and moans of pleasure filled the room, begging for more and for me not to stop. As I pounded her, I felt a pressure rising in my balls. "Ysolda," I panted from my efforts, "I'm, going, to, cum!" "Me, ugh, too," she gasped between thrusts, "please, my, husband, fill, both, ugh, of, my, ugh, holes!" I nodded and started to pick up speed. The pressure kept building and building, until I could finally hold it in no longer. With a primal roar, I shoved into her pussy, filling it with spurts of my seed. She screamed her own orgasm as I did so. While she did, I quickly pulled out and then shoved my cock into her ass, filling it with my seed as well. I pulled out again and, after flipping her over, proceeded to ejaculate all over her breasts and face. She greedily slurped up all she could, then cleaned off my shaft with her tongue. Collapsing into bed next to her, I pulled her close once she finished mopping up the remaining cum that overflowed out of her ass and pussy. Once she finished, I kissed her on the forehead and she laid her head on the soft fur of my chest. And that is how we fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

"So, will you be leaving on another adventure?" I looked up at her from my potato soup. "Well, I did get a letter." She got up from the table and smoothed out her blue dress. "Who is it from?" I pulled the wrinkled parchment from my pocket. She walked over and draped her hands over my shoulders, her head peering around the side of mine. "It's just some letter from Ulfric, an invitation to some coronation ceremony in Solitude. I guess he's holding it there because the Blue Palace is better suited for these things and it's another way to stick it to the Imperials and their Thalmor overlords." "Well, why don't you read it and see if there is anything you need to know?" With a shrug, I proceeded to read the letter aloud.

Dragonborn

I personally invite you to my Coronation Ceremony in Solitude.

You have probably just arrived home, and are wont to leave your wife.

Don't worry, she is also invited. You may also bring anyone you wish.

(Especially if they can beat Galmar in a drinking contest.)

I have ordered my tailor and my armorer to make ceremonial clothing for you.

(The armor for the coronation and the clothes for the party, obviously.)

There will be something for your wife as well, provided you bring some dragon scales for the tailor.

Your dear friend and soon to be High King,

Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Son of the Bear of Eastmarch

When I finished the letter, Ysolda gave me a look of wonder. "You are going right? I mean, we are going right?" I smiled and nodded, and she let loose a squeal of delight. I gave her a kiss and said, "Go, take the carriage to Riverwood, my friend Ralof will bring you to Solitude in safety. I must gather my friends so that we can go to the party." She nodded and hurried off, her dress flapping as she did so. And as she prepared herself for her journey, I prepared myself for mine.

"You want Cicero to leave his precious Mother? Abandon her to be protected by others?" I shook my head as Cicero danced about me. "I just want you and Nazir to come. Babette will stay and protect her. Besides, you always stay inside; you should get out a bit more." Cicero nodded, the tassels of his hat bobbing. "Well, Cicero has been feeling a bit cooped up, and Cicero assumes you want him to help entertain the Jarl?" I nodded and felt Nazir shake his head. "I'll go, but just to make sure Cicero doesn't kill anyone." As Cicero skipped off to say goodbye to the Night Mother, Nazir caught my shoulder as I turned to leave. "I'm guessing the real reason you want us to come is to watch for assassins." I nodded and satisfied, he left to make his own preparations.

"Of course we'll come," said Delphine, "we will need to establish a strong bond with the current ruler and who doesn't like a good party?" "Good, I've also invited the Companions and just need to find the last guest." "And who would that be?" I gave her a look that apologized for what I was about to say. "I'm off to invite the Greybeards, as well as Paarthurnax."

"So, Dragonborn, you wish for me to fly down from my mountain, with my pupils, and land in a city filled with men whom may attack at first sight." I nodded at the wise dragon in front of me. "If you come and bless Ulfric on his coronation, none will debate his claim for the throne." Paarthurnax jumped down from his perch and looked me in the eye. "Are you sure of this? Don't lie; I will know if you do." "I have never been surer than anything." "Then, how shall I enter the city? I doubt the guards will allow me to do so without losing a couple of arrows." I hesitated, before stating, "We will have to pretend that you are under control of the Greybeards as a sort of enslaved teacher. Only Ulfric and whoever he tells will know the truth." Paarthurnax nodded, "A good plan, hopefully it will work. Either way, as you humans say it, it's going to be one hell of a party."

My job done, I headed towards Solitude.

Towards my wife.

Towards history.


	9. Chapter 9: The Coronation

(Warning: Story contains graphic violence and may also include sexual encounters. Viewer discretion is advised. Rating: MA only)

Chapter 9: The Coronation

I had told Ysolda and the others to wait for me by Dragon's Bridge before we arrived in Solitude. Ulfric had sent a second message, one that told me to not enter the city until all my guests were together and the coronation was about to begin. He also mentioned to arrive in all the pomp and splendor that befit a Dragonborn and his entourage. He had sent a package that contained the armor I would wear and the dress for my wife. Riding towards our camp, I couldn't wait for everyone else to arrive because, hell, who doesn't love a good party?

Ralof greeted me with a wave as I rode into the camp. "Hello, old friend, how has life treated you?" I dismounted and clasped his hand in an epic shake of brotherhood. "Very well, dear friend, very well. How many of our guests have arrived so far?" Ralof led me through the camp as he spoke, pointing out the tents and their occupants. "Well, the Companions just got here, the whole band, even Eorlund! They're camped over there in the tents marked with a wolf. The Blades arrived first, and let me tell you, that Delphine is a hot piece of work. I like Belrand, he's like the brother I never had. Aela likes to move between their camp and the Companions, catching up with friends you know? After them came that Nazir fellow. You never told me you knew a prince of Hammerfell! Although, I don't understand why he brought a court jester, and a scary one at that. The Greybeards have yet to arrive, though." All this he said while he led me through the camp and to my tent. "Your wife has been going crazy waiting for the coronation. You'd think that she was to be crowned!"

We arrived at my tent and Ralof clasped my hand again. "Can't wait for tomorrow, hopefully the Greybeards will be here by then." "Trust me friend, you'll know when they are here." With that, I bid Ralof goodbye and went to my tent to give Ysolda her gift from Ulfric and rest from my travels.

A few hours later, as I began to bed down for the night, I heard a voice echo through the camp. "DRAGONS!" I dashed outside, ready to fight the monster when I heard another voice call out. "Hold your weapons at bay gentlemen! These dragons are under our control and wish to bless Ulfric at his coronation!" I smiled as I realized it was the Greybeards but a little surprised when I saw Paarthurnax was not alone. "Odahviing! You have come as well." The great crimson dragon bowed his head. "Yes Dovahkiin, I am to be your steed as per Paarthurnax's orders. You shall mount me while your wife will mount him to show your power." I almost snorted with laughter at the thought of Ysolda on the back of the old dragon. Odahviing reared his head and said, "The only reason I agreed to this is because I respect you, but don't test my patience." I nodded and then led them to a clearing where they could bed down for the night. Pulling one of the Companions to the side I asked them to hunt down some meat for the dragons. The Companion nodded and went off, although a bit hesitantly because, well, they were friendly dragons.

The night passed without any problems except when Paarthurnax accidentally burned down a supply tent. But other than that, everything went well as we got ready for the ceremony. The day broke and the parade was assembled. Everyone mounted our steeds and we rode to Solitude.

When we arrived, the guards almost shot the dragons until word was spread by the Greybeards that they would cause no problems. Satisfied, the guards opened the great gates that I had so recently shouted open and let us into the city. First, Nazir and Cicero entered, bearing the Stormcloak standard and heralding my arrival. Nazir was dressed in his normal garb, but with two ceremonial swords strapped to his side and a gilded horn in his left hand, which he blew on occasion. Cicero was, well, Cicero.

Next came the Greybeards, their robes flapping in the breeze. People murmured in excitement as they passed by. Few had ever seen them and all were amazed at the power they emanated. The Greybeards, of course, didn't speak but they did wave. The people didn't care though as they cheered them inside.

Then the Companions. They were all dressed in the traditional Wolf armor of their brotherhood. Their armor shone as bright as the sun, glinting as they rode forward. They all wore shields and swords of Skyforge Steel. Riding by seniority, the Circle entered first, Vilkas clasping the great axe Wuuthrad in his hand and raising it for the entire crowd to see. He was followed by Farkas and then the rest of the Companions, who sang songs of battle and waved to the crowd as they passed.

After them was the Blades, riding shoulder to shoulder as they scanned the city for threats to my life. They crowd died down a bit as they rode past, slightly cowed by their appearance. In addition to their already imposing armor, they wore the masks of defeated Dragon Priests. Delphine wore the mask of Volsung, Belrand the mask of Rahgot, Marcurio the mask of Nahkriin, and Aela the mask of Krosis. Even Esbern looked intimidating, swathed in black and gold robes that bore the symbol of the Word Walls, while wearing the mask of Hevnoraak. All in all, anyone who had doubts about their power quickly lost those doubts.

And then gasps of shock passed through the crowd as Ysolda rode Paarthurnax threw the gate. I couldn't decide if it was her dress or Paarthurnax that got more attention. She wore the dress that Ulfric's tailor had made for her, the one that required scales of a dragon. It was long and flowing, reaching down to her feet. It came up to her shoulders and left them bare, her pale skin exposed for all to see. Green and black scales rippled over the dress, giving her the look of a serpent. A ring of teeth surrounded the top, creating the impression that she was being swallowed by it. Her short, red, hair flowed in the wind, held back by a ruby and gold circlet. She was like a warrior goddess. In short, she was beautiful.

Then I entered on Odahviing and the crowd roared its approval. Clad in golden plate and mail, I shone on the dragon's back, the epitome of a warrior. A dragons head roared on the breastplate and the gauntlets were shaped like dragon feet. The same was for the bracers and to finish the effect, the whole armor had a scaled appearance to it, as if I were a half dragon-Khajit hybrid. The helm was gold as well, with horns that swept back and above it. The face was left uncovered, allowing everyone to see my face. To complete the assemblage, a pure white cape billowed from my shoulders, reaching down to my ankles if I had been standing.

The crowd cheered as we headed to the palace. When we arrived, they had already crowned Ulfric, so all that was left was the public address and the party afterwards. I took my place at his right hand, clasping Ysolda's hand in mine, and listened as he thanked his new subjects and promised to lead Skyrim to a golden age. When he ended, the crowd cheered, and I motioned my entourage forward with their gifts to the king.

Nazir and Cicero gave him a dagger that would paralyze any would-be attackers if it hit them. The Companions offered him a suit of steel plate armor forged by Eorlund. The Greybeards presented him with a scroll that contained a human version of the Kyne's Peace shout. And then the Blades and I presented him with a greatsword that was strong against dragons. Then Odahviing stepped forward and placed a wing claw on Ulfric's head and proceeded to bless him.

"Ulfric Strundaam, Zu'u kog hi voth mul do dovah. Krif pruzah ahrk jaaril hin joriin voth hin laas. Pah yein faal Lok Jun!"

(Ulfric Stormcloak, I bless you with the strength of a dragon. Fight well and protect your people with your life. All hail the High King!)

Then Paarthurnax stepped forward and did the same, but gave him a different blessing.

"Ulfric Strundaam, Zu'u kog hi voth onikaan do dii eruvos. Aal hi rel justly ahrk jahrii do onikaan. Aal nid faaz enmah naan neben hin rel. Pah yein faal Lok Jun!"

(Ulfric Stormcloak, I bless you with the wisdom of my years. May you rule justly and full of wisdom. May no pain befall any under your rule. All hail the High King!)

After Paarthurnax finished, Ulfric stepped forward and announced to the crowd, "Now that that is over, to the Blue Palace! Come let us celebrate!" And with a cheer, we followed him inside.

Music played, drinks were downed, and everyone enjoyed themselves. Ralof told a funny story about a troll and a bear that didn't end well. "…so the bear looks at the troll and says, 'I guess I've been had. And the troll replies, 'No you've been trolled.'"

Like I said, it didn't end well.

After a few speeches and courtesy drinks, the bards played some more elegant tunes. Ysolda touched my hand and said, "Come husband, let's dance." I looked over at Ulfric, who was busy telling Vilkas and Farkas how he and his men had taken Solitude. "The High King is safe enough, come on, let's dance." She pulled me to my feet and I followed her reluctantly to the center of the dance floor. Taking my hand, she placed it on her slim waist. I then took her other hand and held it in mine. Once we were settled, we began to circle the floor.

We looked straight out of an ancient tale. Ysolda, with her flaming red hair and draconic dress, and me, with my shining armor and furred face. I heard maidens whisper about lucky Ysolda was. I couldn't argue that fact. As we spun, other's joined, until everyone started to dance. Ulfric even danced with a Dark Elf dignitary from Solstheim, which displeased some Nords. But it didn't matter, he was the king and he did what he wanted. We passed each other and I nodded my approval, which he took. As the dance continued, the evening wore on, and the sun slowly set in the west.

I was taking a break from dancing when Nazir approached me. "I hate to bother you sir, but Cicero has found something." I looked in his face and saw that it was set in a hard grimace. "Alright, where?" "The kitchen, sir, come quickly." I stood up from my chair and told Ysolda I would be back soon. Following Nazir, we arrived at the kitchens, where we found Cicero poking a dead server with a knife. He looked up as he entered and smiled a sad smile. "Cicero wanted to play, but when he came here to do so, the boy was dead and so were his friends." I turned to Nazir. "How many bodies were found?" "At least five, all with their throats slashed and their blood drained." I stiffened as he said this, and even in the sweltering heat of the kitchens, my blood turned to ice. "How many servers are up their now?" Nazir realized what I was thinking. "Six. And they all seemed rather pale." We looked at each other. "Vampires."

We dashed back to the party, hurling ourselves through the doors. Ulfric was in the middle of giving a toast when we arrived, a server standing behind him. As we watched, the server reached into his shirt and pulled out a wicked looking knife. There was no time to get there so I simply shouted a warning. "ULFRIC! BEHIND YOU!" The Hing King turned, causing the now descending knife to stab into his shoulder.

Ulfric roared in pain and drew his sword, stabbing the server through the chest. The monster fell dead, its skin turning to ashes. Panic exploded through the room as the other servers revealed themselves, running towards Ulfric at high speed. Already at his side, I drew the sword I was wearing and readied myself for battle.

The blow from the first vampire shattered the blade, leaving nothing but the hilt. Grunting at the memory that this was a ceremonial sword, I struck the creature in the face with my fist, breaking its nose and knocking it unconscious. Seizing its sword, I sliced off the arm of another and then decapitated it as it stood there howling. By then, others had reached us and we formed a wall to protect Ulfric. I stabbed another of the would-be assassins in its belly, causing him to fall to the floor dead. The last three, realizing that their plan had failed, hissed at us and then ran for the nearest window. Aela and some of the Companions threw daggers at them as they ran past, hitting one and missing the others. The remainder crashed through the window and ran off into the night. As we stood there panting from exhaustion, I looked for Ysolda.

I found her crouched behind an overturned table. Her hair was a mess and she seemed terrified. Seeing me, she ran over and hugged me. "Hey, it's okay, they're dead and they're tying up the unconscious one now." She looked up at me and started to speak. "Falaja, I…"

Suddenly she gasped, and stiffened in my grip. She looked down, and I followed her gaze to see the point of a dagger protruding from her stomach. The vampire with the stomach wound that I had thought was dead stood behind her smiling. Ralof stepped up and lopped off his head as I pulled the dagger out of Ysolda and laid her on the floor. The blood from her wound flowed onto my cape, staining the pure white like a crimson flower. "A healer! Somebody get a healer!" I heard someone say, then realized it was me. "Oh, no no no! Please, Gods, someone help!" My vision blurred and I realized I was crying. I felt a hand, saw it was hers, clasped it against my cheek. "Falaja…it's," she took a shuddering breath, my tears running off my whiskers and falling on her face. "…going to be ok. Don't be sad husband." I shook my head. "No, the healer will be here, stay strong, you'll be ok." She smiled, the sad smile a loved one gives when they know the end is near. "I've always loved you. Ever since you caught me when we fell down the stairs in Whiterun, I've loved you. When we were married, I know you would catch me no matter what. But life is hard, and you've had it the hardest." She started to cry, the tears mixing now with mine. "I wish a lot of things could have happened. I wish we could have led a peaceful life. I wish we could have had a child, maybe even two. But know that no matter what, I…" She started coughing; the blood had reached her lungs. "I've always, always, always…"

And with those words, my wife left for the halls of Sovengarde, leaving me behind.

I cried out in anguish, my soul crushed, my world torn apart. I had slain dragons, draugr, trolls, Falmer, and yet, I still couldn't save her. My body screamed its anguish, my Thu'um rushing forth, sending everyone staggering. I clutched her body to me, as if I could will life into her. Her blood had stained my cape crimson, flowing onto the floor of the Blue Palace. But no matter how hard I tried, she didn't come back. She didn't come back.

She didn't come back to hold me.

To kiss me.

To comfort me.

She didn't come back.


	10. Chapter 10: Blood

(Warning: Story contains graphic violence and may also include sexual encounters. Viewer discretion is advised. Rating: MA only)

Chapter 10: Blood

Blood. I remember her blood. On my hands. On the floor. Staining my cape and armor. Her hand falling from my face as the last drop of blood spilled from her. Her ruby red blood, the same color as her hair. I can recall nothing of our lives except for her blood. I couldn't tell you what she ate that day or how many times we danced. But I can tell you how I watched that beautiful dragon scale dress turn from green to red. I could tell how her skin, once flushed with warmth and life, now felt cold and dead. I couldn't tell you about our last night together. But I could tell you about how her hair that was once soft became hard and crusted with her own blood. And I could tell you how the spark left those eyes as she died, her blood flowing out of her and onto me.

Blood that gave her life.

Blood that left and killed her.

Blood that stained my face and mouth as I held her close and kissed her once living flesh, hoping that each kiss would bring her back.

Blood.

Blood!

BLOOD!

WHY IS ALL THAT I REMEMBER HER BLOOD?!

The prisoner sat in his cell, refusing to speak to anyone. I stormed up to the guard and demanded to be let in. He looked like he was about to protest, then saw the look in my eye. Without a word, he unlocked the door, and then scurried off to most likely tell his boss what I was doing. After watching his retreating form for a while I turned towards the door.

I wasn't subtle about my entrance. I kicked the door open, the hinges screeching in protest. The assassin simply looked up with a disinterested look. His total indifference to what was happening enraged me. I grabbed him by his arms and threw him into the wall. He hit it with a crack, something in him had broken. He coughed up blood and doubled over in pain.

Good.

I hauled him to his feet, one hand around his neck. He gasped and kicked as I squeezed. I eased off the pressure, only to deliver a series of punches to his rib cage. His ribs cracked and snapped from my blows. He coughed up more blood, splattering my face. Disgusted, I tossed him to the floor and pulled out a knife. His eyes bulged at the sight and he squirmed, trying to free himself from his bonds.

I put the knife to his throat, nicking it, and caused a drop of blood to trickle down the blade. I leaned close to his face and he stopped coughing. "Now, tell me what I want to know before I start skinning your eyelids. Who is Harkon? Who was your target? And more importantly, where is Harkon?" The vampire looked at me with what little defiance he had left. "Harkon is our master. He will take the world and sun from all he knows. As for our target, we were told to strike anyone important or," he gave me a slight grin, "anyone important to them." I punched him in the face, the dragon bone bashing his bones easily. He gurgled blood and started to choke, his face nothing but a bloody mess of teeth, flesh, and bone. "Where! I want to know where he is!" The assassin choked out a few words. "The S-Sea of G-Ghosts." He died as soon as he was finished and Galmar arrived with some guards.

"What did you do, Stormblade? You weren't supposed to kill him! Now any other information you could have acquired, assuming you did acquire any information from him, is now lost!" I shouldered past him and the guards, wiping the bastard's blood off my face. "I got what I need and I'm sure Ulfric will be satisfied. If he isn't, then he can stick his head in an Arcane Enchanter." Galmar stuttered a bit and then followed me, the guards left behind to deal with the assassin.

I stormed up to the Palace of Kings throne room. Ulfric was there, conversing with his steward Jorleif about the Dark Elves in the Gray Quarter. I strode over to the throne with a stiff back. I would not be sorry for what I did and I would tell him as much. Galmar was right behind me the whole time, trying to let Ulfric know what had happened. I assumed Ulfric knew though, from the hard look he gave me and the way his jaw was set. I stopped at the foot of the throne and looked at him with indifferent eyes. "So Dragonborn, you interrogated the prisoner?" "Yes, I…" "Bashed his face in after he was done!" I turned towards Galmar, who had spoken up. "So if you want to know anything, you better ask him." Ulfric looked at me. "Well then, what did you learn? And it better be some good information." I relayed to him all I had been told and added my own opinion. "I know of a few places that he could be in the Sea. With your assistance…" "I'll stop you right there Stormblade. I need to worry about Skyrim now. I need to secure our borders against the Empire and even if I wanted to help you, I couldn't! No one knows how to fight vampires. We just wouldn't know how to survive against them." "I could train them, teach them how." "What? By tutoring them on the road? Face it, my friend, you can never stay still. I'm sorry that I can't help you. But I wish you luck."

I sat in Candlehearth Hall, swigging an ale while I waited for the Companions to give the ok for our departure. They had stayed behind to help escort Ysolda's body home. The others had left, having to attend to their own tasks. They had all offered their condolences, wishing that they could be there for the funeral. Aela was the only one who had stayed behind. She had pulled the "former Companion" card and forced Delphine to allow her to come. I knew she wanted to speak with me. Well, I didn't want to speak and so had avoided her. I knew that I would have to face her when we arrived in Whiterun. But until then, I could sit here and get drunk while waiting to leave.

As I sat there, wallowing in misery and booze. The door to the inn opened and in stepped a group of guards who had just arrived back from patrol. They had run into some trouble obviously, you could tell by their appearance. Their hauberks were slashed, various parts of their bodies were bandaged, one man had lost his hand, another his eye, and they all looked as if they had seen the Daedric Lord Molag Bal himself.

"Sweet Talos! What happened to you men?!" shouted one of the patrons. The one missing an eye, a sergeant from his uniform, looked in the direction of the shout. "Ambush," he grunted, "by vampires." At once, people began clamoring for details. I placed my mug on the table I was sitting at, interested in hearing how they had survived. The sergeant quieted everyone down and told us what happened. "We were marching back from Riften when we saw smoke in the distance. We spurred our horses to find a burning cart. Next to it was a dead horse and an unconscious woman. The horse had been disemboweled by a sword, so its entrails were being picked at by a few hawks. We dismounted and approached cautiously. Our captain reached the woman and shook her to see if she was alright. As soon as he did though, two things happened. First the "woman" leapt up and tore his throat out, poor bastard lay gurgling blood where he fell. Secondly a bunch of the fanged bastards leaped from the gas and took down our poor horses. We charged at them, taking down two of them with our attack. The remaining four charged and encircled us, bashing shields aside and tearing men to pieces. There were thirty men in that patrol, we five were the only ones to make it." People gasped in fear and began to murmur. The sergeant held up his hands for quiet. "We were surrounded and we thought we were going to die. One of the bastards leaped at us, and would have killed another of us, when at that moment, a small arrow appeared in its chest. We all turned to see men and women in strange armor riding towards us, holding those new crossbow things. The vampires tried to put up a fight and were promptly slaughtered. Their bitch leader tried to take me hostage but I sacrificed my eye to allow one of these men to fire a bolt into her head." The sergeant pointed to his eye, which was covered with a piece of cloth and stained red with blood. "When the fight was over, we asked who these people were. They took off their helmets and we were surprised to see they weren't just human, but Elf, Orc, and Argonian too. Their leader, a Redguard by the name of Isron, told us they were the Dawnguard. They're some new group of vampire hunters after some vampire named Harkon." I started at the mention of that name. "Now I don't know about you guys but I'm going to join them. I've resigned my commission here and am taking my sword and shield and swearing it to the Dawnguard. If any of you want to join or go there for protection, they're at Fort Dawnguard in Dayspring Canyon." As he said this the former sergeant turned to the door and left on his journey. Conversation exploded through the room as people discussed what had just happened. I picked my mug back up off the table and drained it. Well, I thought, at least I know where to go for help after the funeral.


	11. Chapter 11: We Burn Our Dead

(Warning: Story contains graphic violence and may also include sexual encounters. Viewer discretion is advised. Rating: MA only)

Chapter 11: We Burn Our Dead

I watched as they laid her down on the pyre. I watched as they prayed to Arkay that she be given eternal peace. I watched them pour the oil. I stood and said my piece and talked about her as only I could. Friends came after and family too. When they gave me the torch, I gave her to the flames. But I couldn't watch. And so, while others wept or joked to keep from weeping, I climbed to the roof of Dragonsreach and played a lute. For that was how I wept and that is how I have wept for her since.

I sat in Kodlak's old room, reminiscing about the past. I thought about Ysolda and our time spent together. The door opened and red hair appeared. For a second, I thought she had returned, then realized it was Aela. She was again in her old Companion clothes but had taken off her war paint. I was surprised by how normal she looked. No fierceness, no danger, just a woman that you could pass in the market and not think twice about. She stood in the doorway and motioned to the bed. "May I come in?" I nodded and she sat down on the edge of the double bed.

We sat there for a while, musing in our silence. After a while, I stood up and walked over to my end table. I picked up a bottle of wine and some cheese and placed them on a plate next to her. Handing her a goblet, I poured some wine for her and some for me. She accepted the glass willingly but looked puzzled as I poured. "Are you alright? You normally aren't like this." I sat back down in my chair and cupped the base of the goblet. I swirled the wine about the cup a bit as I replied, "One must always be courteous towards their guests." I lifted the goblet to my lips and took a sip. Mmm, a little too sweet for my taste.

Aela looked into her goblet and stared at her reflection in the dark reds of the wine. "How do you do it?" I placed my goblet down, a small clink sounding as I hit the platter, and cocked my head. Raising an eyebrow, I replied, "What do you mean?" She looked up and looked me in the eyes, her own glinting with a strange light. "How can you stay so calm? After Kodlak died, I was furious. I hunted down the Silver Hands and lost Skjor because of that. But you? You lose it when your wife dies and then go on as if you just stubbed your toe! So how do you stay calm?" She had leaned closer with every sentence, until her elbows were on her knees and she was about four feet away.

I stood up and offered her my hand. "I'll tell you but you have to trust me when I do this." She looked puzzled but took my hand. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small scroll. Unfurling it, I read the spell written on it. Energy crackled about us as I spoke, silvery arcs and spots shooting out in all direction. Aela involuntarily gripped my hand tighter, her Nord upbringing surfacing. I grinned slightly as the magic took hold and we vanished from the room.

We reappeared atop a small cliff just outside of Solitude. Overlooking the harbor and its icy waters, the sea breeze blew in, and small bunches of mountain flowers grew among the clefts of rock. We "landed" inside one of the rock clefts where the sea spray and wind had carved out a small cave. Aela released my hand and stared out to the harbor and the ships that lay anchored. "Next time you do that, you better tell me where you are taking us." I simply smiled and said, "That harbor isn't why I brought you here. Turn this way." She turned and gasped as she saw a large steel door nestled among the rocks. "Where does that door lead?" she inquired, her eyebrow cocking as she did so. I simply beckoned her over and said, "You don't tell anyone else, understood?" She nodded and I produced a small vial from a chord around my neck. I smeared the reddish substance inside of it on an old Nordic symbol that was emblazoned on the door. The door shuddered and opened, a grinding noise coming from it as it scraped against the rock. Walking forward, I led Aela into the newly revealed chamber.

The glow of underground mushrooms lit the chamber with a soft, blue glow. Another door blocked the way, this one made of simple wood. I walked over and opened it, warm light spilling through. Aela gasped at the sight that confronted her.

A large, white mirror stood before her but it didn't show her reflection. Instead she saw Ysolda with her back turned, bent over a soup pot. As she watched, the image got larger, until it was right behind Ysolda. Two furred hands reached out and grabbed her by the waist. She giggled as she turned, and leaned towards the mirror with her lips to give it a kiss. But before she could, the mirror swirled and her face was replaced by darkness. Aela stepped back as the darkness swirled and another image played, this one of Ysolda on a hill, picking flowers. Aela turned with a puzzled look and simply said, "How?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I myself do not rightly know, I am no mage. I came across it while looking for a giant Mudcrab." I touched the cool surface of the mirror. "It seemed like some ordinary mirror at first. I found out how it worked by accident really." I held up the vial, its contents mostly drained. "It's activated by ones blood. I had cut myself while getting in here and touched the mirror with my bloody hand." My hand slid off the mirror and dropped to my side. "I never realized how important it would be to me until now." I sat down on the cold rock, my head bowed.

I felt Aela staring at me and heard her slip down next to me. She slung an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "I see now," she said, "The reason you can go around like your fine is because you always have this to go back to. Like, a portal back in time. I understand now." I looked at her, an idea forming. "You know, I talked to the College about this. They said it can only hold one person's memories until that person dies." My tail flicked when I mentioned death, but I pretended not to notice. "But they also said that there are others scattered around the world, waiting to be found. Who knows? If you found one, you could see Skjor again." She turned to me and gave me a peck on my forehead. My ears shot up and my fur straightened, it was so unexpected. "Thank you, Falaja, I would like that."

We returned to Jorrvaskor that night. Aela bid me goodbye and goodnight and I left to get on the nearest cart that would take me to Riften. I was ready to join this "Dawnguard" and avenge my wife, for now I was on the path of vengeance. And nothing would stop me.

Or so I thought.


	12. Chapter 12: A Meeting of Friends

(Warning: Story contains graphic violence and may also include sexual encounters. Viewer discretion is advised. Rating: MA only)

Chapter 12: A Meeting of Friends

I don't know if I have ever mentioned this before but I hate traveling. Oh sure, I love to explore but that is because when I do that, I don't know what will happen. I could come across an old Nordic tomb or a bandit camp. But when you travel, you know where you are going and that is boring. I know what's going to happen when I travel. I may meet some bandits, a skooma dealer, some wild animals, maybe some hunters. It's as if the world is programmed to be this way!

Anyway, let me stop rambling before you stop reading. Where was I? Oh, yeah, travelling. Hate that. So, as I rode Shadowmere down the road to Riften I was thinking about this and what the quickest way to kill a mammoth was. Reasoning that you would have to use something really sharp to get through the fat was as far as I got before I came across a peculiar sight.

There was a broken down wagon in the middle of the road, except it wasn't a typical wagon. It was painted in a mixture of bright and dull colors that somehow blended, had a canopy made from leather, and was pulled by two horses. Standing next to the cart was a male Breton and a female Argonian wearing black traveling cloaks. As I rode up, I could hear them arguing. Being the horrible person I am, I sat back and watched them go back and forth.

"The damn axle broke again and you think it's my fault?!" said the Breton.

"Well, you were supposed to get it fixed in Falkreath!" replied the Argonian, her tail twitching.

"I was busy with…"

"What? Busy seducing the tavern girl so you wouldn't go to bed alone?"

"Hey! I wasn't! She was seducing me!"

The Argonian laughed. "Oh let me guess, she pushed her boobs together and said, 'Oh, I love Bretons with curly hair and scraggly beards!'" The Breton lunged at her shouting, "That's not funny!" The Argonian put the Breton in a headlock and started rubbing her fist into his head. "Maybe I can flatten your hair out." "Ow! Agh, stop it! I give!" Chuckling, I rode up to them and, dismounting, said, "Don't worry friend, the Argonians have always been jealous of those with hair." The Argonian let go of the Breton, who dropped to the ground with a hard crash. With speed that I didn't know she had, she whipped out an Ebony Bow and nocked a glass arrow. I backed away with my hands raised. "Whoa, whoa, no harm meant by that! I just thought your little spat was amusing." The Argonian put away her bow and then did something unexpected.

She tapped my breastplate.

Taken aback by this, I stepped back and examined the two. Now that I could see the front of them and their hoods were down, I could see them more clearly. The Argonian wore under her clothes the typical blacksmith apron and clothes that most blacksmiths wear. Her green scales were complimented by flecks of purple that matched her eyes. Her short snout was marked with the tip of a purple V that traced back to the base of her eyes. She had short, curved horns that she had adorned with various archaic symbols and from which two small hammers dangled. The Breton had somewhat tanned skin and a mop of curly black hair on top of his head. What the Argonian had said was true, he did have what looked like a teen's beard, scraggly and barely there. He wore glass armor, the helmet barely containing his hair. I saw what looked like an Ebony Greatsword slung over his shoulder that crackled with lightning. I also noted that while he was tall and had a bit of a gut, the Argonian was slim and seemed to have no muscle on her at all.

The Argonian looked embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her head, her earrings jangling as she did so. "Sorry, I got a little excited when I saw your armor. As you have probably guessed by now, I am a blacksmith. And a damn good one at that." "Who also has an armor fetish?" She screwed up her face and gave me an evil eye. "If I didn't like your armor, I would have slapped you by now." She extended her hand. "My name is Neesei and the big idiot behind me is…" "Amaros." We turned to see the Breton sitting on one of the horses that had been attached to the cart. "My name is Amaros and I am Neesei's bodyguard and friend."

Neesei frowned at him. "Wait, we're not abandoning my cart are we?" "Well, you could always use the materials they have there." He yelped and ducked as a hammer flew at his head. I looked at Neesei as she stood there breathing hard. "Where did you even get that hammer?" She ignored me and pointed a finger at Amaros. "I have too many things in that cart that are sentimental to me. Like my anvil. And my hammers. And my pet Chaurus." "What the fuck!" "It's fine, he's trained." I threw my hands in the air. "And how did you accomplish this?" "Jazberries and Dragon shit. I'm not telling you!" Amaros was shaking his head at the most likely comical sight of us arguing, mainly because my tail was whipping back and forth and her tail was twitching with annoyance. "Hey, can I say something?" "No!" we both yelled as she threw another hammer (I seriously don't know where she got them from).

"Listen," I said before she started throwing more hammers, "How about I help you fix your wagon? Then, you can go to…uh…where were you headed?" Neesei put her hood back on as she spoke. "We're off to join the Dawnguard at the appropriately named Fort Dawnguard." "What a coincidence! I'm heading there too!" Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Really? That's great! I'd like to apologize for earlier, I just overreacted a little." I knelt in front of the cart and tried to lift it. Straining, I motioned to Amaros to help. He rushed over and helped me lift it until it was easy for Neesei to replace the axel with the spare she had in the back of her cart. "You can apologize by letting me ride in your cart. Shadowmere is a loyal horse but he does get tired." She glanced at him as his head drooped in "exhaustion". "Sure, but will he need to be tethered?" "Mm-mm." I grunted. She nodded and then finished putting the wheel back on. With a grunt, we let go of the cart and retreated a few steps away from it.

"Alright, we're good to go." Amaros stated. "I'll drive." "Then I," Neesei pointed to herself with a scaly thumb, "will sit up front and you…" she pointed to me, "…what was your name?" "Falaja." "Ok, Falaja, you will be in the back with Spitter." "Spitter?" "My pet Chaurus." "Oh." I climbed into the back of the cart, my armor clanking and clacking against the wood. The back was cluttered, filled with tools, an anvil, a grindstone, and a three foot baby Chaurus. It looked at me with its beady little black eyes as I climbed in. I pulled the grindstone between the two of us and pointed my finger at it. "You spit on me and I will shove your head up your own ass." Spitter simply turned its head and clacked its mandibles. "Are you ready back there?" I simply knocked on the grindstone. "Alright, off we go." I settled back, taking off my helmet and resting my head on a small sack filled with sand. As I sat there, Spitter climbed over the grindstone and curled itself up in my lap. Great, I thought, now it likes me.

"So, did you know that the Dragonborn is back there?" Neesei looked at Amaros. "No, I didn't." Amaros held his head. "Oh my Talos, really? C'mon, Khajit armed in Dragonbone infused with Ebony armor with a Dwarven cylinder on his back?" She thought for a while. "Nope." Amaros face palmed in exasperation. "Do you ever listen to tavern rumors?" "No because, one, they're rumors and, two, I normally can't hear them because you're too busy drinking and trying to get girls to sleep with you." Amaros leaned forward and said almost under his breath, "At least girls pay attention to me and not you. OW!" He grabbed his head where Neesei had just punched him. "You say one more word and I throw you under the cart."

They traveled in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Ok, so, Falaja is a Khajit, right?" "Yeah, I thought the ears, fur, claws, and tail gave that away." "So, do you think it's true?" "What's true?" "That if you step on a Khajit's tale while they're sleeping, they arch there back and run?" He looked at her and saw her grinning. "No, no, I know what you're thinking and I'm not doing it." She almost insisted when suddenly she felt a claw pressed against the back of her neck. She turned to see her reflection in my eyes. "Just want you to know that if you try that, we'll be eating Spitter stew." Spitter actually made a little screeching sound that kind of sounded like a whine. "Understood?" She nodded. "Good." I slid back into my spot in the back and reassuringly patted Spitter. As he curled back up in my lap, I heard Neesei say, "Note to self, don't screw with the Dragonborn."

We arrived in Riften in the dead of night. "Great," said Amaros as he emerged from The Bee and Barb, "No bunks there and I know for a fact that Helga won't give us a bunk at her place." "Yeah, considering that I kind of proved that she is a total whore." He looked taken aback as I said this. "What? Why? And how?" I shrugged. "Well, I took special gems from the men she slept with, showed them to her, blackmailed her into paying me, and the reason I did so was to get laid." "Ewwww, with Helga?" Neesei shuddered. "I'm into chicks and she makes me want to like guys." "No, not her!" "Then who?" "Her niece, Svana, the overworked girl with the big tits." "Bullshit," said Amaros, "no way you did that." "Look, how about we argue inside my house here? That way it's nice and warm instead of chilly and windy." "Wait, you have a house here?" "Yeah, Honeyside." "But that place belongs to the Black-Briars." "Look, you either stay at my place where there is a fire and food or you can spend the night with Shadowmere and Spitter."

Ten minutes later, we were all sitting at my table and eating some horker stew that Svana, who now served as my housecarl, had made. "So, you pay her better than her aunt did?" Amaros had asked between bites. "Her aunt never payed her so, yeah, I do." He nodded and then went back to eating. When everyone had finished, I let Svana show them to their room while I went downstairs.

I sat on the bed with my legs crossed. People believe that this is simply how Khajit sit but this is not true. I simply sit like this to concentrate. This is the reason why Khajit traders are hard to bargain with. The way they sit allows them to concentrate and resist petty bargaining jabs. Controlling my breath and closing my eyes, I had almost relaxed. Until I heard footsteps on the stairs.

I sighed as I swiveled to meet whomever was there. Judging by the footsteps, it was a male warrior. I opened my eyes to see Amaros at the bottom of the steps. "Uh, if you're busy, I can come back." I shook my head. "No, it can wait." I motioned to a chair. "Pull up a seat, don't just stand there like a giant." He nodded in thanks as he sat down. Once he had settled, I motioned to him to speak his mind. He coughed and looked down. "So, uh, you're the Dragonborn?" "Last time I checked, dragon souls kept getting sucked up by my body." "Cool, yeah, cool. So, you know about the Thu'um?" I nodded. "So, would you mind giving me some tips?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You know how to shout?" "Yeah, I spent some time with the Greybeards. Just stayed there long enough so that I would have a fighting chance against those draugr. I have spent too much time being thrown about like a doll." I chuckled, knowing how he felt. "Well, I guess I could teach you a bit. Follow me outside to the dock."

We headed up the stairs, passing Svana as she brought some herbs down to the store room. Once we were outside, Amaros turned to me. "You didn't actually do it, did you?" I stopped at the top of the stairs that led down to the dock. "Didn't do what?" "You didn't sleep with Svana." I clasped my hands behind my back, my shirt flapping from a slight breeze that drifted in from the north. "How did you figure it out?" I said as I began walking down the stairs. He followed behind, keeping pace so we could talk. "From the way she acted around you." "Oh?" I stepped down onto the dock and walked over to the far end. "No blushing, giggling, dreamy looks," he said as he stood at the other end of the dock, "She just acted like you were a good friend and employer. Not some lover." "Do you know why I lied?" "No." "You said you wanted to fight vampires with the Dawnguard?" He looked puzzled by my question. "Well, yeah. Oh, and also to protect Neesei while she works there." "Do you know what one of the most powerful weapons a vampire has is?" He shook his head. "Deception. Remember that. Now, let us begin with your Shout training. Think on what I said later. Now, first you need to…"


	13. Chapter 13: First Mission

(Warning: Story contains graphic violence and may also include sexual encounters. Viewer discretion is advised. Rating: MA only)

Chapter 13: First Mission

"Can I say that it's a bit cliché to have our first mission for the Dawnguard in a cave?" Amaros looked into the black abyss of the cave, straining to see if there was any traps or monsters lurking in the dark. I shrugged, my cloak billowing from the wind that had started to whip at the cave mouth. "Makes sense when you think about it."

Amaros shook his head as he pulled out a torch from his pack. "All I'm saying is that, for once, someone would send me to fight on a nice, sandy beach." He snapped his fingers and watched as the torch lit itself in a snap of orange flame. He led the way down a bit, then handed me the torch. "Or someplace outside. I just don't want to go into a cave anymore, man." We proceeded into what remained of a Nord tomb antechamber. "And for the record…" "Quiet!" I hissed, clapping my hand over his mouth and raising my tail slightly. Draugr were scattered about like dolls. Heads missing, hearts gone, holes all over their abdomens. The vampires had arrived before us. "Stay here and guard the entrance. I'll scout ahead." "Alright." As he moved off to find a comfortable spot on the floor, I drew my cylinder and proceeded into the tomb.

The vampires hadn't done a good job clearing the tomb and so had suffered because of it. For every six dead draugr I saw, a vampire lay dead as well. I passed through the mildew-infested halls with my ears tuned towards any sounds of shuffling or voices. Arriving at the doors for another room, I paused and listened. My caution was rewarded because I heard the sounds of a vicious battle inside. Suddenly, I heard one of the draugr shout and the body of a vampire smashed right through the door. The two sides stopped fighting upon seeing me, sizing me up to see if I was a threat. I pressed the button on my cylinder and as it unfolded I motioned to the two groups. "Who's first?"

The draugr took the challenge first, raising their swords and charging, horrendous growls and gurgles coming from their throats. I leaped forward, slashing with the blade and crushing with the axe head. Swords fell and heads flew. I stabbed forward with the blade, watching as it chopped off the top of the last draugrs head. The undead horror staggered back and forth, its half-rotted brains spilling out of its skull and hitting the floor with a sickening plop. Once it finally toppled over, I turned to take on the vampires. Who were nowhere to be seen. "Damn it." I looked around until I spotted the door that they had left through. I ran after them until I arrived at a large chamber.

The cave stretched about a mile upwards, stalactites and stalagmites surrounding a central platform. A small bridge led from where I was to the platform, where a vampire stood and motioned to the thralls it had under its command. They moved back and forth, pushing small pedestals until they were lit with a purple flame. I ran towards them until a large shadow suddenly landed in front of me. I stopped as the beast stood up. The creature, one that I had never seen before, stood on its hind legs. It had a humped back and large arms that had even larger talons on the ends of its fingers. It stared at me with its yellow eyes and snorted out of its nose. As it unfurled the wings on its back, I finally recognized it as a gargoyle. The beast roared and assumed a wide stance, blocking my progress. "Alright then, you want to fight? Then we'll fight." I leaped at its chest, the prongs of my crescent blade aimed at its heart. It just stood there as my attack just bounced off of it, ringing as if I had hit stone. Lifting its hand, it backhanded me back across the bridge. I hit the stone hard, my arm taking the brunt of the damage. As I stood up, the gargoyle charged me. It grabbed me around the middle and slammed me into a nearby wall. I cried out in pain as one of its horns punctured my chest. With a grunt, I kicked it in the face, its horn sliding out as it staggered back. I snatched up my spear and spun the axe at its face. I connected, taking a chunk out of the side of its face. The beast screamed as blood exploded out of what was left of its face. I shouted with the Unrelenting Force shout and it flew off the edge of the entrance platform. As its shrieks faded from hearing, I staggered over the bridge, rummaging in my pack for a health potion. I swallowed the sweet contents of the bottle as I confronted the vampire.

When I got there, the vampire signaled to his thralls, causing them to charge. I dispatched them easily, without breaking a sweat. The vampire pointed his sword at me and spoke. "If it isn't the almighty Dragonborn. How's your whore of a wife?" "Don't talk about her like that, monster! You will respect her memory." The pompous bastard fingered his sword and smiled. "Oh, I heard you were devastated about her loss, but just how much has that affected your fighting abilities, I wonder?" He suddenly lunged forward, covering the distance between us in two steps. I brought up my spear and swatted aside his blade. I countered with a slash at his head. He sidestepped and chopped diagonally at my chest. I blocked it with the staff and stepped forward so we were only inches from each other. He smiled at me. "Looks like you're still adept at weaponry but what about hand to hand combat?" He pushed my spear to the side and struck me in the stomach with the pommel of his sword. I grunted in pain and dropped the spear, he had managed to hit the exact same spot that the gargoyle had hit. Kicking the spear aside, the vampire raised his sword, preparing to plunge it through my heart. I pushed forward with my legs and tackled him, causing his sword to drop harmlessly at his side. Straddling his chest, I punched him in the face, listening to the satisfying crunch of bone. He grabbed my hand with his own and punched me three times in the side of my head. My helmet rang from the blows and I stood up to take it off. After I got it off, I turned, only to be kneed in the groin by the vampire. I bent over in pain and he brought his knee up into my nose. My head snapped up and I took a big step backwards, putting distance between us. We faced each other, breathing hard. Blood dripped into his eye while blood flowed out of my nose. He made the first move, tackling me so that I slammed into one of the pedestals. As it moved backwards towards the center, the bastard pulled out an iron dagger and lunged at my throat. I grabbed his hands as he pushed downward, the blade slowly descending. With a burst of strength, I suddenly wrested it from his hands and pushed him off of me. As he staggered back, I threw the dagger and watched as it sailed through the air. It him in the center of his forehead and he slumped to the floor with a thud, blood pooling around his head.

I was breathing hard and was trying to stop my nose from bleeding when I heard a voice. A female voice. "Are you hurt? What happened here?" I turned to see who was speaking. A young woman stood in a vertical sarcophagus, an Elder Scroll slung over her shoulder and an elven dagger on her hip. Her pale white skin was in contrast with her short black hair, her eyes glowing orange as well. She was dressed in black pants and boots, with a black bodice over a red shirt that accentuated her breasts. On her forearms she wore black bracers and around her neck she wore a black traveling cloak. The only jewelry that she had on her was a small clasp on her cloak that matched the symbols that the vampires wore, an ornamental belt that she wore beneath a normal belt, and a choker that bore the face of the Daedric Lord, Molag Bal.

I eyed her warily. "To answer your question, yes, I'm hurt and this man and I had a bit of a disagreement." She placed her hands on her hips and smirked at me. "What kind of disagreement leads to one man having a dagger in his head and a cat looking like he went through hell. I retrieved my spear as I spoke. "The kind where one sides with a monster named Harkon and the other sides with the men who hunt him. You can guess which side I'm on." The mysterious woman sucked in a breath when I mentioned Harkon's name. "Do you mean the Harkon? The one that leads the Volikhar Vampire clan?" I looked at her and noticed that she seemed a little upset. "Yes, that Harkon, why do you ask?" She looked down at the floor and then she looked up and straight into my eyes.

"Because Harkon is my father."

I had been about to collapse my spear back into cylinder form, but when I heard those words, I threw it instead. The crescent blade thudded into the stone, pinning her by her neck. I walked over and pulled her dagger out of its sheath. Now, I'll admit, my hand may have stayed on her hip a little longer than normal but that is beside the point. She gulped in nervousness but didn't show fear, which I found rather strange. Grasping the spear, I slowly pushed it deeper into the stone until it was just a centimeter from her neck. My face was only inches from hers when I spoke. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you then."

She looked puzzled at my question. She actually tilted her head in confusion! "Why would you kill me?"

"Because you're his daughter."

"So? It's not like he loves me or anything."

Now it was my turn to look puzzled. "He doesn't even love his own daughter?" She reached up with one of her hands to brush some of her hair out of her eye. "Unless you count using your only child in some insane power ritual as a sacrifice then, yes, he loves me very much." She looked at me defiantly, reminding me of how I used to look at my father when I was but a brash and impulsive teenager. I tightened my grip on the spear and she recoiled slightly, shutting her eyes and turning away from what she thought was her imminent death. Sighing, I pulled the spear out of the wall and stepped back.

She opened her eyes and felt her neck where the blade had been only moments ago. She looked me in the eyes and I could see the gratitude in them. "Thanks for not decapitating me." I looked away, ashamed that I had almost stooped to Harkon's level. "Don't mention it." I sat down at the end of the bridge and finally retracted my spear. The vampire (for that is what she had to be to have been alive after all this time) stepped out of her stone bed and stretched, looking for all the world as if she had just woken from a feather bed. She placed her hands on her hips and looked around the cave. She spotted my helmet and picked it up, tossing it up in the air like a ball.

"This is a nice helm that you have, very unique." I nodded and went back to swallowing potions. "I've never seen bones like this before. What animal did you carve it from?" "A dragon." "Really? You aren't pulling my leg are you?" I walked over and motioned to the helmet. "No, I'm serious, and that came from their leader's head." She handed it back to me, her face in a slight grin. "Well, looks like I've been awoken by a real badass, haven't I?" I reached behind my back and produced some rope. "Yeah, well, this "real badass" has to tie you up now." I grabbed her wrists and held them together as I tied the rope around them. "Wait, why are you tying me up?" She looked at me and gave me a face that oozed seduction. "I thought we were on good terms?"

I looked away before she got to me. "Oh, we are." I looked back and smiled as I finished tying the rope. "But my friend, who is probably passed out in one of the rooms upstairs, might be a little skittish about our enemy's daughter roaming about free as a bird." She shrugged and started to walk forward as I replaced my helmet. "Well, you better keep up then, because I'm getting out of this soul sucking hole in the ground." I yanked on the rope to check her pace. She fell on her ass and gave me a look that could kill. I simply smiled. "You've never been a prisoner before, have you? The deal is, I lead you and you walk in front and try not to bite anyone." She smirked at me. "You know, you're kinda cute when you give orders." I returned her smirk, my teeth glinting in the shadows of my helm's jaws. "Yeah, start walking."

We headed back towards where I had left Amaros. The vampire didn't seem troubled by the bodies that we passed. In fact, she seemed more intrigued by the cloths that the vampires were wearing. "Looks like they still dressed like they did thousands of years ago." I simply grunted and reached down to snatch an amulet of Stendarr from the neck of one of them.

We arrived at the antechamber that I had left Amaros in. What we saw was a bloodbath. At least fifteen thralls were scattered about the room, various limbs missing and blood pouring from their bodies like waterfalls. Amaros was pulling his greatsword out of a body when he saw us. "Where have you been? Almost as soon as you leave, these bastards start to break down the door and almost kill me! I could have died! And then who…would have… protected…" He trailed off when he noticed our special guest. He wiped some of the blood off of his hands as he walked over. "Who's the lovely lady?"

Before I could answer, she answered for me. "Not your type, that's who." Amaros looked like he had just been slapped. "I, uh, meant your name." Her cheeks flushed as she realized how rude she had been. "Oh, sorry." I stepped between them before anything else happened. I turned to Amaros. "Long story short, she's Harkon's vampire daughter that he wants to use as a sacrifice to gain unlimited power." "Did he give her a name or am I supposed to refer to her as 'Harkon's Daughter'?" I turned now to her. I opened my hands out to my sides. "Well?" She looked at the both of us. "My name is Serana." I turned back to Amaros. "Well, there we go, now can we leave? I don't want to be here when Harkon finds out that his men failed."

We were almost back to Fort Dawnguard when a thought occurred to me. I turned towards Amaros, who was walking opposite from me. Serana walked in front, her wrists now bound behind her. "Something just occurred to me. How do you think Isran will react when we bring a live vampire into the fort?" Amaros shrugged. "I'm sure he'll take it just fine."

He didn't.


	14. Chapter 14: Forgive the Daughter

(Warning: Story contains graphic violence and may also include sexual encounters. Viewer discretion is advised. Rating: MA only)

(Authors Note: I have begun to mark changes in perspective with the characters names. Falaja will be referred to as "Main" while other characters will be referred to by their names. I hope this makes reading my story easier.)

Chapter 14: Forgive the Daughter for the Sins of the Father

(Main)

After getting my ear blown out by Isran and having to convince him not to, quote "stretch that monster across the fort and play her like a harp", I was thoroughly irritated and just wanted some sleep. I headed for my chambers in the castle. I passed Amaros on the way and he tried to tell me something but I didn't listen. As I opened my door, which I had installed for my privacy, I realized what he had tried to tell me.

Serana stood by my dresser in nothing but her underwear. She was holding her normal clothes in one hand and browsing my wardrobe with the other. Turning around at the sound of my entry, she simply stared at me. "What are you doing in my room and why are you half nude?" I shut the door behind me so that no one could see her. "Your leader told me to come here while you were being yelled at. When I got here, I decided to change. So, that explains why I'm here. Now how come you didn't knock?" I was taken aback by her question. "Because it's my room! Now, change and get out!" She shrugged, and proceeded to get dressed. Ignoring her, I went over to my bed and began to take off my armor. For every piece I took off, the stress of the day seemed to ease. Taking off the breastplate though, brought it all right back. The wound I had received from the gargoyle hadn't been fully healed by the potion, so I had wrapped a bandage around my midsection to prevent myself from bleeding out. I managed to knock the wound while taking off the last piece of armor though, and so my fur and tail shot up as I hissed in pain.

I sat down on the bed and gripped my side. Serana, who was now fully clothed, came over to see if I was fine. I waved her away and she was about to leave when she spotted something on my armor stand. "Who does that necklace belong to?" She pointed to an Amulet of Mara that hung around the neck of the mannequin. I turned my head and looked at her, my whiskers twitching. "It's none of your business. Now, get out." She wasn't frightened off and stood there. "C'mon, it's just a simple question." I stood up and grabbed her arm, pushing her towards the door. "None. Of. Your. Business." She tried to resist but I simply had better leverage. "Just a name, that's all I need to know!" I shoved her out the door and she spun around to face me. "Listen girl, understand this right now. I don't like your dad very much because of something that happened to me that is related to that necklace. So unless you want to find out firsthand what I would do to him if he was standing right in front of me, I wouldn't ask any more questions." And with that, I slammed the door in her face and went to take a nap.

(Serana)

I stood there for a few seconds in front of Falaja's door. Why was he so hostile towards me? Ever since we had left that cave he seemed to get grimmer with each passing hour. I couldn't figure out why and his outburst had left me even more confused. While contemplating what had just happened, I noticed Amaros in the hallway. He was trying to flirt with one of the female members of the Dawnguard when I approached him. "You wouldn't believe how many I had to take on, it must have been hundreds." "Amaros, could I borrow you for a second?" Amaros seemed reluctant to go but said goodbye to the warrior.

"Alright, then…?" "Serana." "Oh yeah, Serana. What did you need me for?" I motioned with my hand and led him to a more private area of the fortress. Ignoring the stares from some of the members was easier said than done. As we approached the forge, Amaros turned his head towards me. "Why are we going to the noisiest part of the fortress?" I sighed at his stupidity. "Because, when one has a private conversation, one doesn't wish to go to an area where they can easily be heard." He nodded and kept silent as we approached one of the smelters. As we approached, I gave a wave of my hand and cast out a ball of energy. The pile of coal nearby shifted and slid until a small hole was revealed. I ducked down and walked through it, Amaros trailing behind. We arrived in a small cave, large enough to hold four people, with a little chimney that I assumed led to the outside.

Amaros lifted his head and whistled, "Damn, didn't know this place existed." I flashed a little smile at him. "Yeah, no one else knows either. A little place to talk in private about anyone, even the Dragonborn." "Did someone say Dragonborn?" We both turned at the noise and watched as an Argonian blacksmith walked through the hole behind us. "Oh, hey Neesei, what are you doing here?" I turned towards Amaros. "You know her?" The Argonian tossed her head, her hammer earrings shaking wildly with her horns as she did so. "Well, we have been best friends for the longest time, he just doesn't visit me in the forge as often as he used to." "Hey, I try." Before they could continue, I interrupted them. "Can I just ask how you know about this place?" She shrugged. "I've got to have a place to eat lunch without being bothered. But that's not important. What's important is gossiping about the Dragonborn."

"I wasn't going to gossip, I just wanted to talk to Amaros about him." Neesei sat down alongside Amaros, who was sitting on a small boulder, and leaned back against his leg. "Well, ask him whatever you wanted to ask then. Maybe I can answer better than he can." She took out her lunch and waited for me to start.

So I told them. I told them about Falaja and how he was always angry at me now. I told them about the Amulet and how he reacted. But mostly I told them about wanting to know why he was acting the way he was acting.

"I just don't understand," I concluded, "from what I've heard around the fort and countryside, he seems like the best Khajit that ever existed. But as soon as I enter the room, he acts like the worlds grumpiest troll."

Neesei nibbled on a bit of cheese while Amaros took a swig from her wine bottle. When she finished, she cleared her throat. "I have to admit it, I've got no idea why he acts like that. I haven't known him for that long and I don't get to talk to him as often as Amaros here." She nudged him and he sputtered as the wine spilled onto his tunic. "Thanks for that," he wiped at the mess with his free hand, "I'm in the same boat as Neesei. The few times I've gone out after vampires with him, we haven't really talked a lot. To busy fighting those bloody blood suckers, you know?" He paused. "Sorry, that may have been a tad offensive. But moving on from that, there may be something that I know that can help you."

I leaned forward with interest. This could be it. My chance to find out. "One time while we were out hunting a vampire acolyte, we came across a werewolf as it was eating a bandit. I tensed up, ready for a fight, but he stopped me from drawing my sword. He walked over to the werewolf and laid his hand upon its snout. When it reared up from its meal and drew back its arms, I thought for sure he was about to die. But do you know what happened?" "What happened?"

"It gave him a hug."

Both Neesei and I were shocked by this news. The Dragonborn had been hugged by a werewolf and lived? Such things didn't happen! Amaros detected our astonishment and continued.

"I couldn't believe it either. I was shocked. After it gave him a hug, it licked the top of his head and nuzzled his shoulder. After that, it began to change back to human form. Falaja blocked my view so I couldn't see the person while they were naked. But I did see their face. It was none other than the female Companion herself, Aela the Huntress. She spoke a few words to him and then ran off into the bushes, faster than I could follow. I don't know what was said, but all I could make out was 'meet' and 'Whiterun'. I'm guessing if you want answers, you could try tracking her down. She must know something."

Once he was done talking, we heard a clacking from further back in the cave. I looked over and saw a large, black shadow move from its spot. Neesei simply gave a little squeal when she saw it and ran over to the shadow. "Spitter! You grew another two feet!" I stepped back and gaped at the monstrous Chaurus that I realized was standing in front of me. "How has that thing not turned into a Hunter?" I asked Neesei, who was petting one of its mandibles. "First off, HE isn't a thing, and second off, he's not been living underground for most of his life. The reason Chaurus only grow to a certain length and then turn into Hunters is because they have to fit in the tunnels that the Falmer create. You can pet him, by the way, he won't hurt you." I hesitantly walked over and began stroking its neck. Spitter began to emanate a low growl from deep within his chest. "Ah, he likes you!" "How big is Spitter, I've got to know." "Well, he's thirteen feet long now. Once he gets too big, I'll have him leave this cave and patrol around the fort. Within a few months, he should grow to be able to circle the castle with his body. And I don't think he'll ever stop growing" "That is interesting." We stayed there for a little while longer, the only notable event being when Spitter decided to "spit" on the wall, before we crouched out of the cave and went our separate ways.

(Main)

I had been listening to their conversation for some time. Neesei had never really figured out where the chimney led. Especially since she wouldn't have talked about me with those two if she had known it led to my room. I smiled to myself as I realized Aela's reaction to a full-blooded vampire appearing outside Jorrvaskr. As much as I wanted to see that though, I had more pressing concerns. Mainly, healing the seven centimeter hole in my chest. Even though I had prevented internal bleeding by drinking the potion when I did, there was still muscle and skin that needed to repair itself. As I sat back down in my chair and started reading about _The Aetherium Wars_ from where I had left off, I simply wondered how Serana would react when she heard about my past. That is, if she was able to get Aela to spill the beans.


End file.
